Stupid love
by Dontdreamisover
Summary: Un amor de verano, el primer amor ¿Nunca se olvida verdad? Kurt un estudiante de NYADA, luego de muchos años se reencuentra con Blaine, su primer amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1.**

Mire el reloj de mi muñeca, eran las 8, genial, llegaria tarde a la primera clase. Iba caminando a todo lo que podia, pero de todas formas llegaria tarde, baje la velocidad de mis pasos, me saltaria la primera clase, despue de todo ya estaba llegando tarde. Decidí pasar a comprar un cafe, me haria falta para poder soportar las horas de clases que aun me quedaban. Entre a la cafeteria y me acerque a donde se encuentran las cajeras, hice la pequeña fila de 3 personas que me separaban de mi cafe

- Buenos dias ¿Que desea ordenar?

- Un capuccino grande por favor -dije concentrado mirando las ojas que tenia en mi carpeta

- Enseguida señor

En ese momento levante la vista y pude ver al joven que me estaba atendiendo, tenia el cabello rizado, pero traia gel puesto por lo que su cabello se veia ordenado, pude ver de perfil que tenia unos ojos color avellana, se me hacia familiar ¿Por que? Cerre la carpeta que tenia en las manos, el chico volteo y me entrego mi cafe, y en ese momento pude ver la placa con su nombre "_Blaine_", su nombre... esos ojos... oh por dios no puede ser, es Blaine Anderson, rapidamente recibi mi cafe y entregue el dinero deseando con todas las fuerzas del mundo de que ÉL no me reconociera, agache la mirada, podia sentir como mis mejillas se sonrosaban, cuando tuve el cafe en mis manos rapidamente me salí de la fila y me dirigi a la puerta, pero no tuve tanta suerte, pude escuchar unos pasos venir atras de mi, alguien toco mi hombro y voltee, era él, Blaine Anderson

- ¿Kurt? ¿Kurt Hummel? -me pregunto mirandome de pies a cabeza

- Si -sonreí incomodamente

- ¡No puedo creer que seas tu! -el chico me abrazo efusivamente- Soy Blaine, Blaine Anderson, del campamento de musica

- Ah si, ya te recuerdo

- ¿Estas ocupado? Por que me gustaria poder conversar contigo, puedo pedir que alguien me cubra por un rato -dijo señalando a sus compañeras de trabajo

Yo asentí un poco inseguro, él se acerco a una de las chicas y le dijo algo que no alcance a oir, luego ambos nos sentamos en una de las mesas de la cafeteria, yo daba pequeños sorbos a mi cafe

- No puedo creer que nos encontremos despues de tanto tiempo

- Si es increible -respondí con una falsa sonrisa

- Dejame decir que no haz cambiado mucho, sigues siendo igual de lindo

- ¿Aun parezco tener 16 años? -dije con el seño fruncido a lo cual Blaine estallo en carcajadas

- No, quiero decir ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado? ¿4, 5 años?

- 5 años

- Aun no puedo creer que nos hallamos encontrado

- Lo siento Blaine pero debo marcharme, se me esta haciendo tarde -dije mirando mi reloj

- Oh si claro

Ambos nos pusimos de pie, el seguia sonriendo y mirando con esos intensos ojos avellana

- ¿Me das tu numero? Quiero seguir en contacto contigo -dijo sacando su telefono

- Me suena familiar -susurre

- ¿Que decias?

- Nada, olvidalo

Le quite el telefono de las manos y anote mi numero, le devolvi el telefono, nos dimos un abrazo y luego salí casi corriendo de aquella cafeteria. De todas las ciudades del mundo, de todas las cafeterias del mundo, tenia que entrar precisamente a esa y encontrarme con él, mi suerte era realmente increible.

Mientras caminaba hacia la universad comence a recordar todo. Conocí a Blaine en un campamento de verano, cuanto tenia 16, se podria decir que ese fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, pero luego vino la decepcion mas grande de todas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2.**

- Kurt ¿Estas seguro hijo?

- Claro que si papá, este es el mejor campamento musical en toda América, por supuesto que quiero estar aquí

- Esta bien, vamos

Ambos bajamos del auto, papá me ayudo con las maletas, decidí traer poca ropa, pero de todas formas había llenado 3 maletas, después de todo estaría aquí 3 semanas. Fuimos hasta donde se encontraba el hombre a cargo del campamento

- Nombre -dijo él

- Kurt Hummel

- Cabaña numero 7

Papá y yo fuimos hasta la cabaña 7, estaba vacía, al parecer mis compañeros aun no llegaban, habían 2 habitaciones en la cabaña, cada una con dos camas, al ser el primero en llegar tuve preferencia en elegir habitación, aun que las dos parecían ser exactamente igual, así que no le tome muchas importancia. Fui con mi padre hasta su auto

- Cuídate Kurt, te voy a echar de menos hijo

- Papá ahora estas con Carole y Finn -le dije abrazándolo

- Lo sé, pero igual te echare de menos

- Prometo llamarte

- Nos vemos en 3 semanas

Se subió al auto y luego se marcho, yo regrese a la cabaña, no sabia que mas podía hacer. Cuando entre vi a un chico parado allí, parecía algo perdido, al parecer se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se dio vuelta, era rubio, casi de mi altura, y traía gafas

- Hola, soy Chandler -dijo extendiendo su mano

- Kurt -apreté su mano en forma de saludo

- Soy nuevo, es la primera vez que vengo al campamento -dijo entusiasmado

- Igual yo

- ¿Podría dormir contigo? Digo, en el mismo cuarto, ambos somos nuevo, quizás podamos ser amigos

- Claro, yo elegí la habitación de la izquierda

El chico llevo su única maleta a la habitación de izquierda, dejo su maleta sobre su cama y luego se recostó en ella, yo entre tras él y me recosté sobre mi cama

- ¿3 maletas?

- Si bueno, que puedo decir, me gusta lucir bien

- Y déjame decirte que te ves excelente, amo tu suéter

- Gracias- me sonroje levemente

- ¿Que crees que haremos hoy? La verdad estoy muy emocionado

- No tengo ni la mas mínima idea

Seguimos conversando sobre diversos temas, el chico era muy alegre y entusiasta, muchas veces me hizo reír a carcajadas. Seguimos hablando hasta que un chico alto y delgado se paro en el umbral de nuestra puerta

- Oh oh Blaine, creo que nos han ganado nuestra habitación -dijo observándonos

- ¿Que? -un chico mucho mas bajo que él llego un poco después

- No sabíamos que esta era su habitación -dijo Chandler poniéndose de pie

- ¿ Podrían cambiarse a la otra habitación? -pregunto el chico mas alto

- Si claro... -Chandler iba a tomar su maleta pero yo lo detuve

- Nosotros llegamos primero, no tenemos por que cambiarnos -dije desafiante

- Esta es nuestra habitación -contesto el mas alto

- No lo creo, lo siento nosotros llegamos antes

- Mira niñita te voy a decir una cosa -dijo acercándose a mi- esta es nuestra habitación..

- Ya basta Sebastian -el chico mas bajo lo agarro de los brazos- dormiremos en el otro cuarto y listo

El chico mas alto bufo y luego se fue a la otra recamara, el otro sonrió levemente y también se fue.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que el encargado del campamento nos hiciera reunirnos en un auditorio, yo me senté junto a Chandler, pude notar como nuestro compañeros de cabaña se sentaron un puesto mas atrás

- Bienvenidos al campamento musical, Soy Jessie el encargado del campamento, este año comenzaremos con duetos, deben elegir un compañero he interpretar una canción, la que ustedes deseen, la deben presentar el miércoles tienen 3 días para ensayar. Ahora aclarare algunas cosas importantes, no se pueden cambiar de cabaña, así que no lo pidan, el desayuno es a las 9 de la mañana, en el comedor por su puesto -reviso una hoja que tenia en sus manos- el almuerzo es a las 2 de la tarde y la cena es a la 8, pueden quedarse fuera hasta las 12, luego todos se van a sus cabañas, si se descubre a alguien fuera sera sancionado Eso es todo, si tienen alguna duda solo preguntenme a mi o alguno de los ayudantes

Todos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a buscar sus parejas para el dueto, yo por supuesto trabajaré con Chandler, el único chico que conozco. Salimos a dar unas vueltas con Chandler mientras platicábamos que canción podríamos interpretar, decidimos ir a nuestra cabaña, mientras caminábamos hacia allá escuche como nuestros compañeros venían atrás de nosotros

- Oh rayos no puede ser -dijo Chandler buscando algo en su chaqueta- olvide mi teléfono en el auditorio, ahora regreso

El chico echo a correr y yo me quede de pie esperándolo me puse a mirar al rededor, me concentre en el chico de nuestra cabaña, el mas bajito, tenia el cabello rizado, el mas alto parecía una suricata, de repente mi mirada se cruzo con la del chico bajito, tenia unos intentos ojos avellana, me sonrio, no pude hacer nada mas que desviar la mirada, en eso un grupo de chicas se acercaron a ellos

- ¿Puedo ser tu compañera para el dueto? Por favor, de seguro cantas increíble

El grupo le pedía al chico mas bajo trabajar con él, al parecer esto molesto al otro chico por que tenia el ceño fruncido, paso su brazo por los hombros del moreno

- Lo siento chicas, pero el es mio -dijo sonriendo, casi maquiavelicamente

- De hecho Sebastian, me gustaría trabajar con alguien mas este año

- ¿Bromeas? -dijo molesto el otro

- Para cambiar un poco ¿No crees?

El moreno se alejo de aquel grupo y se dirigió hacia donde yo me encontraba, de seguro iba a la cabaña, después de todo yo estaba en su camino. Creí que iba a pasar de largo, pero se detuvo frente a mi

- ¿Quiere hacer el dueto conmigo?

* * *

**Por ser los primeros capítulos son algo cortos, pero ahora serán un poco mas largos.**

**Dejen sus opiniones (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3.**

- ¿Que? -dije algo sorprendido

- Bueno, yo me preguntaba si querías hacer el dueto conmigo

- Yo... no puedo dejar solo a Chandler es nuevo igual que yo

- No te preocupes, te puedes presentar con ambos

En ese momento Chandler se acerco corriendo hasta nosotros

- Kurt, lo siento pero ayudaré a otra chica en el dueto, espero que no te moleste -dijo sonriendo amablemente

- No claro que no Chandler

- Genial, y lo siento de nuevo

Chandler fue hasta la cabaña, al parecer en busca de su guitarra, y luego volvió a salir corriendo

- Creo que ahora si puedes hacer el dueto conmigo -dijo sonriente Blaine

Nos encontrábamos en mi habitación trabajando en el dueto, nos quedaba solo un día y aun no habíamos logrado decidir que canción Él se encontraba en mi cama recostado y yo estaba de pie dando vueltas en el cuarto

- Blaine, nos queda solo un día ¿No estas preocupado? -pregunté, el se encogió de hombros- Sabia que debía haber trabajado con Chandler -el morocho frunció el ceño

- Esta bien, es hora de trabajar -dijo sentándose- pero deja de moverte de un lado al otro por favor

- Esta bien -me sente a tu lado- ¿Que canción haremos?

- Fuckin' perfect de pink

- ¡Amo esa canción! -no pude evitar sonreír

- Lo supuse, ahora podemos practicar

Pasamos el resto de la tarde practicando la canción para la presentación del día siguiente, Blaine no dejaba de sonreírme y cada vez que me encontraba con sus ojos yo desviaba la mirada.

- ¡Blaine! -dijo Sebastian entrando al cuarto y abrazando a Blaine- Amor mio ¿Vamos a jugar un rato? Las chicas insistieron en que te invitara

- No puedo Sebastian, debo terminar de ensayar la canción

- Oh por favor, sabes que te saldrá perfecto, quizás la niña esa necesita practicar

- Sebastian -dijo dando un suspiro- necesito ensañar

- Bueno, como quieras -hizo un gesto con la mano- nos vemos después Blainey

El chico alto salio de la habitación, yo no había dicho nada, ni siquiera intente defenderme de su pequeño insulto, me senté en la cama y me quede mirando hacia la nada, Blaine se acerco y se sentó a mi lado, puso su mano sobre mi hombro

- Lamento eso, Sebastian es un idiota ¿Seguimos practicando?

Le sonreí amablemente y seguimos ensayando.

A la hora de cenar Chandler apareció en el cuarto, quería cambiarse de ropa, la que tenia puesta estaba completamente empapada

- ¿Estuviste nadando o ensayando? -pregunté

- Un poco de ambas quizás -respondió divertido

Chandler comenzó a sacarse la camisa, Blaine aun estaba en el cuarto, cuando vio que el rubio se comenzaba a desnudar frunció el ceño

- ¿Kurt?

- ¿Que pasa Blaine? -pregunte sentado en la cama

- Necesito... que me ayudes.. con algo... sobre la canción

- Creo que ya ensayamos lo suficiente -dije algo extrañado

- Es importante -insistió él

- Esta bien -dije poniéndome de pie- y tu, procura secar esa ropa -le dije a Chandler, el solo asintió

Cuando salimos de la habitación Blaine cerro la puerta y me tomo de la mano, me llevo a rastras hasta su cuarto, cerro la puerta, yo me quede de pie sin saber muy bien que hacer

- ¿Que pasa...?

- No me gusta que estés cerca de Chandler

- ¿Que? No tiene nada de malo -Blaine me miro fulminantemente- Ademas tu no eres quien para prohibirme que este con él...

Mi habla se vio interrumpida por los pasos de Blaine hacia mi, retrocedí hasta que mi espalda dio contra la puerta, Blaine puso sus brazos al rededor de mi cabeza

- No me gusta que estés con Chandler -volvió a decir Blaine

- Él es mi amigo

- Kurt... ¿No te das cuenta?

- N-no se de qu-que me estas hablando -intente salir de su encierro- Blaine, por favor apártate

- Me gustas Kurt -Abrí los ojos como plato, no me lo esperaba para nada -demasiado

- Blaine... -susurre

Al parecer Blaine interpreto mal mi respuesta, por que en menos de dos segundo él me estaba besando, aun que no puedo negar que sentir sus labios sobre los míos fue una de las mejores sensaciones del planeta, pero mi mente no me dejo disfrutar del momento, aleje a Blaine de mi y baje la mirada

- No te creo...

- ¿Por que? Deberias creerme...

Se acerco nuevamente a mi con la intención de besarme, yo lo empuje y levante la vista

- ¡Ya basta! -tenia las manos cerradas en puño- ¡No juegues conmigo Blaine!

- Kurt...

Salí de su habitación y de la cabaña, eche a correr sin mirar bien hacia donde, me detuve cuando ya no tenia mas aliento, me apoye contra un árbol en busca de algo de estabilidad, respire profundamente un par de veces, hasta que logre tranquilizar mi respiración, cuando me di la vuelta alli estaba Blaine, se veia tan agitado como yo, lo mire fulminante unos segundos, necesitaba regresar a la cabaña, encerrarme en el cuarto y no ver a nadie por un par de horas, pero antes de que pudiera marcharme Blaine se acerco a mi me me tomo del brazo

- Hey Kurt, antes que nada escucha por favor

Lo mire dudoso unos segundos, pero asentí levemente con mi cabeza, él soltó mi brazo

- Lo siento, no debí haberte besado, aun que no me arrepiento -iba a protestar pero Blaine me interrumpió todo lo que te dije es cierto, me gustas, mucho, y si te pedí hacer el dueto conmigo fue para poder pasar tiempo contigo, para conocerte mejor por que me pareces el chico mas lindo que he visto en toda mi vida

Hubo algunos minutos de silencio, yo estaba procesando las palabras de Blaine, no sabia que decir, estaba realmente sorprendido y conmovido, nunca nadie me había dicho nada parecido

- ¿Kurt? -dijo Blaine sacándome de mis pensamientos- ¿Estas bien? -yo asentí- ¿Me perdonas?

- Esta bien, pero no mas besos sorpresa ¿De acuerdo?

- Ok -respondió el moreno con una sonrisa

Regresamos a la cabaña, Chandler ya no se encontraba allí, decidimos practicar la canción para la presentación.

* * *

**Si lo sé, este capitulo también es algo corto, pero les aseguro que los siguientes no lo serán.**

**Espero sus comentarios, son importante para mi c:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4.**

- ¿Estas listo? -preguntó Blaine

- Creo -dije mientras jugueteaba con mis manos

Nos encontrábamos en bambalinas, nosotros eramos los siguientes en presentar

- Debes estar tranquilo, tu voz es asombrosa

- Si bueno, no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso antes de cada presentación

- Quizás esto te ayude a calmar los nervios

Blaine se acerco a mi, rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y acerco su boca a mi oreja

- ¿Kurt Hummel, me harías el honor de ser mi novio?

Se alejo de mi oreja y me sonrió pude sentir mis mejillas enrojecer, un chico se acerco a nosotros y dijo que eramos los siguientes, que subiéramos de inmediato al escenario, Blaine volvio a sonreírme y se dirigió al escenario. ¿Realmente creía que me iba a tranquilizar con eso? ¡Es un idiota! ¿Como puede preguntarme eso justo antes de una presentación? Me fui al escenario, al salir escuchamos los aplausos del publico yo aun me encontraba impactado por la pregunta de Blaine

- Hola, yo soy Blaine Anderson y él es Kurt Hummel y vamos a cantar Fuckin' perfect de pink

El publico volvió a aplaudir y la música comenzó a sonar, ¡Vamos Kurt reacciona! Debes cantar y hacerlo bien, sin importar que el chico mas guapo del campamento te haya pedido ser su novio...

Made a wrong turn

Once or twice

Dug my way out

Blood and fire

Bad decisions

That's alright

Welcome to my silly life

Blaine comenzó a cantar, se encontraba mirando hacia el publico, se movió en el escenario de un lado a otro, yo hacia lo mismo, habíamos preparado una pequeña coreografía

Mistreated, misplaced, missundaztood

Miss "no way it's all good"

It didn't slow me down

Mistaken

Always second guessing

Underestimated

Look, I'm still around…

Seguí la canción, y debo reconocer que me salio perfecto, una sonrisa nació en mi rostro, pude cantar sin ningún problema, ahora podríamos ganar sin problema alguno

Pretty, pretty please

Don't you ever, ever feel

Like your less than

Fuckin' perfect

Pretty, pretty please

If you ever, ever feel

Like your nothing

You're fuckin' perfect to me

Estábamos uno al lado del otro cantando el coro, cuando Blaine dijo la ultima me miro directo a los ojos y me sonrió sentí como mi corazón se paralizo, me acerque y puse mis manos sobre sus mejillas, lo bese como si no hubiera mañana, hasta que la voz del encargado del campamento hizo que me separara de él

- Ejem, disculpen caballeros, pero no pueden hacer ese tipo de demostraciones en el escenario -nos miraba serio- quedan descalificados

Mi cara debería estar roja a mas no poder, lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue salir del escenario, fui seguido por Blaine

- Creí que no habrían besos sorpresas -dijo divertido

- ¿No estas molesto? -pregunté nervioso

- ¿Por que debería estarlo?

- Nos descalificaron, aun que en realidad es tu culpa por decirme eso, pero de todas formas no debí...

- No me importa -me interrumpió Blaine

Se acerco mas a mi y me abrazo, yo le devolví el abrazo

- ¿Ese beso fue un si? -pregunto con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro

- Si

Seguido a mi respuesta vino un beso de Blaine, me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos, mis brazos rodearon su cuello

- Deberíamos regresar al publico -dije cuando nos separamos

- ¿Y si mejor nos vamos a la cabaña? Quiero estar a solas con MI NOVIO

- Blaine Anderson eres una terrible influencia para mi

Blaine me tomo de la mano y me llevo corriendo hasta la cabaña, fuimos a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta y cuando me di vuelta Blaine estaba recostado en mi cama

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Que haces allí? -pregunte en forma de broma

- Esperándote

Me acerque a la cama y deposite un delicado beso en sus labios, luego me recosté a su lado, apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, él comenzó a jugar con mi cabello.

A la hora de la cena Sebastian volvió a aparecer en la habitación, cuando nos vio acostados en la cama y abrazados frunció el ceño

- ¿Aun sigues con él? -ambos nos sentamos en la cama- creí que ya te habías divertido lo suficiente Blaine, ven vamos a cenar

Blaine se puso de pie y se planto frente a Sebastian

- Escúchame bien Sebastian, quiero que dejes de molestar a Kurt

- ¿Por que te preocupas tanto por él?

- Por que me importa, lo quiero y es mi novio

- ¿Tu novio? -soltó una risa- bueno, como sea, nos vemos Blainey y tu niñita -me dio una rapida mirada- disfruta a Blaine mientras lo tienes

Él se fue de la habitación, me había puesto de pie, me acerque a la puerta y la cerré de un golpe

- ¡Lo odio! No entiendo como puedes ser su amigo -comencé a moverme por todo el cuarto

- Hey Kurt -dijo Blaine con voz calmada- tranquilo

- ¡No ves como me trata! ¿No te das cuenta de como me mira?

- Ignóralo, es un idiota

- Oh claro que lo es, un GRAN idiota

Blaine me abrazo por la espalda, apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y me dio un beso en la mejilla

- Te quiero Kurt.

Pasaron los días, Blaine y yo pasábamos todo el día juntos, ya solo quedaban dos días para que el campamento terminara, lo cual me tenia un poco deprimido, no queria alejarme de Blaine, en muy poco tiempo se había convertido en alguien muy especial, el era mi primer amor.

Nos encontrábamos en el bosque, Blaine estaba apoyado contra un árbol, yo estaba acostado con la cabeza apoyada en sus muslos, tenia las ojos cerrados, disfrutando de aquel momento

- ¿Kurt?

- ¿Que pasa Blaine?

- ¿Que va a pasar con nosotros? -su pregunta hizo que abriera los ojos

Me senté dándole la espalda, no quería hablar de eso me deprimía el tan solo pensar que debía separarme de Blaine

- No lo sé... no quiero separarme de ti -rodee mis piernas con mis brazos

- Hey Kurt, ven aqui

Dio unas palmaditas a sus piernas, me puse de pie y me senté sobre él, mis ojos estaban conteniendo algunas lagrimas

- ¿Eres de Lima verdad? -yo asentí- Iré a verte todos los días, sabes que vivo en Westerville, no es tan cerca, pero es lo suficiente como para visitarte todos los días

- No será lo mismo que pasar todo el día juntos

- Escúchame bien Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, te amo ¿Vale? Eso no cambiara aun que tu te encuentres en la luna

- ¿Tu... tu me amas?

- Si, sé que no te conozco hace demasiado tiempo, pero es lo que siento... -las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza- no llores, detesto verte así

- No puedo evitarlo, eres tan... perfecto -sonreí

Blaine termino con la poca distancia que había entre nosotros y me beso, lenta y dulcemente.

* * *

**La verdad es que no sé que tan largos quedan los capítulos por que no escribo en word, así que les pido perdón si quedan algo cortos****.**

**Intentaré hacerlos lo mas largo posible.**

**Espero sus comentarios, son importante para mi c:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5.**

Ahora me encontraba camino a mi clases en NYADA, después de haberme encontrado con Blaine Anderson, un chico que había conocido en un campamento de verano, él chico que se había convertido en mi primer amor, y también el chico que me rompió el corazón.

Durante todo el día estuve desconcentrado, distraído, hundido en mis pensamientos. Cuando llegue a casa Rachel ya estaba allí, estaba practicando un baile

- No debes doblar las rodillas al girar -dije cerrando la puerta atrás de mi

- Oh Kurt no te había escuchado -dijo apagando el radio

- Tengo hambre ¿Que hay para comer?

- Nada, sabes que no soy muy buena cocinando

- ¿Ordenamos pizza?

- Esta bien

Pedimos pizza y en menos de media hora ya nos encontrábamos comiendo, pero yo seguía distraído, y al parecer Rachel se dio cuenta

- ¿Que te sucede Kurt?

- Hoy me encontré con Blaine -dije dejando el trozo de pizza de lado

- Oh por dios ¿El chico del campamento? -asentí- ¿Donde? ¿Hablaron? Cuéntamelo todo

- No fue mucho en realidad, me lo encontré en la cafetería iba tarde a clases, así que decidí saltarme la primera hora, pase a comprar un café y allí estaba él, tan lindo y encantador como siempre

- ¿Hablaron?

- Me pidió la orden de café

- ¿Trabaja allí? Creo que es obvio -se corrigió ella misma- ¿El te reconoció?

- Sí, tuvimos una pequeña charla y luego me pidió mi numero

- Eso es bueno ¿No?

- No lo sé... supongo que si, pero no puedo evitar pensar en aquel verano

En ese momento mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo saque de mi bolsillo, era un numero desconocido

- ¿Hola?

- Hola, soy Blaine -mi corazón se paralizo al escucharlo- ¿Kurt?

- Si soy yo

Hice un gesto con la mano para indicarle a Rachel de que se trataba de Blaine, la chica se acerco al teléfono tratando de oír

- Te dije que te llamaría

- Si, ahora lo recuerdo, pero no había anotado tu numero por eso no sabia de quien se trataba

- Bueno ya tienes mi numero

- Claro, ahora lo registrare

- Kurt.. yo llamaba para saber, quizás si tienes tiempo libre, podamos juntarnos y conversar, quizás dar un paseo por el Central Park... ¿Que dices?

Mire a Rachel rápidamente, no sabia que decir, la chica asintió con la cabeza

- Eso estaría bien... -respondí dudoso- ¿Nos encontramos en el café?

- Mañana a las 5 ¿Puedes?

- Allí estaré

- Nos vemos, adiós

La llamada finalizó, me quede mirando a Rachel aun impactado

- No creí que realmente me llamaría, y menos hoy mismo

- Esto es increíble...

- No iré -dije poniéndome de pie

- ¿!Que!? -Rachel me siguió mientras dejaba los platos en la cocina

- No creo que sea capaz de ir

- Tienes que ir, quizás puedan hablar sobre lo que paso

- ¡Pero él me afecta demasiado Rachel, hoy ni siquiera pude concentrarme en las clases!

Apoye mis manos en la orilla del fregadero y apreté fuertemente, agache la cabeza conteniendo las lagrimas, mi amiga me abrazo y acaricio mi brazo, yo me despegue del fregadero y le devolví el abrazo

- Kurt, tu eres fuerte, y mas de lo que piensas, mañana iras a ese café y te encontraras con ese chico y no dejaras que te afecte, sin importar lo que haya ocurrido, eso es el pasado, hoy eres un nuevo y diferente Kurt Hummel, eres el chico que dejo Lima para convertirse en un alumno destacado en NYADA ¿Me oíste bien?

- Gracias Rachel

- Y si llegara a resultar mal tenemos una excusa perfecta para ir de compras

Ambos nos reímos ante este comentario, luego ayude a Rachel con la practica de su baile.

Eran las 5 y yo ya me encontraba afuera del café donde me encontraría con Blaine, dude si entrar o no, pero entonces lo vi sonriendo tan perfecto como siempre. Al entrar sonó una pequeña campanilla sobre la puerta, el sonido hizo que Blaine se volteara hacia donde estaba yo, le sonreí amablemente, el chico dejo de hablar con otra trabajadora y se acerco a mi

- Eres puntual -me sonrió

- Siempre

- Regreso de inmediato

El morocho regreso a hablar con la trabajadora, se saco su delantal del café y volvió a mi lado

- ¿Vamos? El Central Park nos espera

Salimos de la cafetería y comenzamos a caminar en dirección al parque, la tarde estaba fría, como una tarde normal de Diciembre

- ¿Que ha sido de tu vida Kurt? -preguntó Blaine

- Termine la escuela, entre a NYADA, me queda un solo año para graduarme

- Cumpliste tu sueño

- ¿Como?

- Ese es tu sueño, o al menos lo era cuando tenias 16...

- Sigue siendo parte de mi sueño, graduarme de NYADA, actuar en musicales en Broadway

- Si, es el mismo sueño

Antes de darme cuenta ya nos encontrábamos caminando entre los arboles en el Central Park, buscamos una banca libre y nos sentamos allí, Blaine se ladeo para poder verme, yo hice lo mismo

- Esto es increíble ¿No crees?

- ¿Que? -pregunte

- El encontrarnos de nuevo después de tantos años

- ¿Algo así como el destino dirías?

- Quizás

Hubo un silencio incomodo, miles de preguntas estaban en mi cabeza en ese momento, pero solo una salio de mi boca

- ¿Por que?

- ¿Que? -me miro confundido

- ¿Por que nunca me fuiste a ver? ¿Por que no intentaste ponerte en contacto conmigo? ¿Por que dijiste que lo harías? -las ultimas preguntas las dije casi gritando

Blaine se volteo y dejo de mirarme, apoyo sus brazos sobre sus piernas, enterró su rostro en las manos y luego suspiro

- Kurt... yo lo siento tanto, yo nunca quise hacerte daño, pero cuando volví del campamento mis padres estaban peleados, discutiendo demasiado, los primeros días se me fue imposible salir de mi casa, y antes de darme cuenta mis padres ya estaban separados y yo me encontraba en un avión a Francia

Otro silencio se planto entre nosotros. Quizás había echo mal al juzgarlo, realmente nunca me imagine que algo así podría haberle pasado... pero luego los sentimientos de tristeza y odio regresaron a mi

- Te estuve esperando por 4 meses ¿Lo sabes?

- Lo siento... -él seguía con la cabeza agachada- yo nunca quise hacerte sufrir... jamas...

Dejo de hablar, sus palabras fueron remplazadas por lagrimas, al verlo así mi corazón se destruyo, deje todo mi orgullo y dolor a un lado y lo abrace, él me devolvió el abrazo de inmediato, se aferro a mi espalda y enterró su rostro en mi cuello, yo acariciaba su espalda tratando de calmarlo

- Jamas quise dejarte ir

- Todo eso esta en el pasado ahora -intente calmarlo- ¿Comenzamos de nuevo?

- Eso significa que... -levanto su rostro, yo le sonreí- muchas gracias Kurt

- ¿Por que? -le pregunte confundido

- Por ser como eres.

* * *

**La verdad es que no sé que tan largos quedan los capítulos por que no escribo en word, así que les pido perdón si quedan algo cortos****.**

**Intentaré hacerlos lo mas largo posible.**

**Espero sus comentarios, son importante para mi c:**

**PD: Quiero escribir otro fic *-* Pero no sé de que pareja :B Así que pueden dejar sus sugerencias, serán recibidas (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6.**

Cuando llegue al apartamento Rachel aun estaba despierta, estaba viendo un programa en la televisión, al oírme llegar volteo y me sonrió, golpeo el espacio del sillón a su lado, me senté junto a ella

- Tienes que contarme TODO

Comencé a relatare todo lo que había pasado, desde que llegue al cafe hasta cuando nos despedimos cerca del apartamento

- Vez, salio bastante bien

- Si, pero hay un pequeño problema

- ¿Cual?

- Ahora ya no estoy enojado con él

- ¿Y eso es malo por que...? -dejo la frase inconclusa para que yo la terminara

- Creo que me podría enamorar otra vez de él

- Sigo sin saber cual es el problema -dijo Rachel encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿Y si él no lo hace? ¿Y si quiere que seamos solo amigos?

- Kurt, el chico te explico todo lo que había pasado, no creo que quiera que sean solo amigos

- Quizás, pero no quiero crearme ilusiones por cualquier cosa

Nos quedamos viendo la televisión juntos, hasta que nos ataco el sueño y cada uno se fue a su cama.

Era viernes por la noche, Rachel había viajado hasta Ohio para visitar a su familia y a Finn, yo no encontré motivo para viajar por que mi papá y mi madrastra habían decidido hacer un viaje en crucero por todo el mes de Diciembre, y no quería molestar entre Finn y Rachel.

Me encontraba leyendo la ultima revista de Vouge cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, conteste sin mirar la pantalla

- ¿Hola?

- Kurt, soy Blaine

- Oh, hola Blaine ¿Como estas? -dije dejando la revista a un lado

- Bien ¿Y tu?

- Bien, gracias

- ¿Estas ocupado?

- No realmente

- ¿Quieres salir?

- ¿Que tienes planeado Blaine? -una sonrisa se había asomado en mi rostro

- Ir a un bar, pasar un rato, bailar un poco ¿Que dices?

- ¿Donde nos encontramos?

- Te estaré esperando donde nos despedimos el martes

- Estaré allí en 5 minutos

Termine la llamada y me puse de pie, me acerque al espejo, lucia bien, arregle un poco mi cabello salí del apartamento. El lugar de encuentro estaba en la esquina, así que camine con toda la calma del mundo. Cuando llegue Blaine ya se encontraba allí

- ¡Blaine! -agite la mano en forma de saludo

- 5 minutos exactos -dijo cuando me encontraba a su lado

- ¿Vamos?

- Solo espera un poco -me sonrió

Unos minutos mas tarde vi a Sebastian, el compañero de cuarto de Blaine en el campamento, acercándose a nosotros

- No sabia que seguían siendo amigos...

- Mi madre y su madre son muy amigas, nunca perdimos el contacto -me respondió Blaine

El chico alto llego donde nos encontrábamos nosotros, saludo a Blaine efusivamente, en cuanto me vio su sonrisa se desapareció

- No sabia que tendríamos acompañante -dijo Sebastian

- Si bueno, lo invite recién ¿Vamos?

Nos fuimos al bar, estaba bastante lejos, tuvimos que tomar un taxi. Cuando estábamos adentro todos pedimos unas cervezas y nos fuimos a sentar en una de las mesas del rincón la mesa tenia un asiento redondo, por lo cual Blaine se sentó al medio, yo a un lado y Sebastian al otro. Estuvimos hablando sobre distintos temas, Sebastian no dejaba de fulminarme con la mirada, y cada vez que podía abrazaba a Blaine, hubo un par de veces en las cuales casi lo besa

- ¡Kurt! -una voz a mi derecha me hizo girar- Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí

- ¡Chandler! ¡Hola! Ven siéntate -di unos golpes a mi lado

Me corrí un poco para dejarle espacio al rubio, le ofrecí cerveza y el acepto

- Tiempo sin verte Kurtie -miro a los otros dos chicos en la mesa- Se me hacen conocidos... ¿Quienes son?

- Blaine y Sebastian, nuestros compañeros de cabaña del campamento ¿Recuerdas? -le respondí

Todos intercambiaron saludos, Blaine ahora traía el ceño fruncido y no dejaba de beber

- ¿Que haces aquí? Creí que estabas muy ocupado con tus clases como para salir

- Si, bueno, se acerca la navidad y las vacaciones, últimamente las clases son mas... ligeras -reí- y Blaine me invito a salir, hace mucho que no salia así que... no pude decir que no

- Oh Kurt, eso no es justo, llevo semanas invitándote a salir y siempre dices que no, pero él te invita una sola vez y aceptas

- Que te puedo decir Chandler, te odio demasiado como para salir contigo

Ambos estallamos en carcajadas, ese era un chiste entre Chandler y yo

- Esta bien, comprendo, pero ahora debes ir a bailar conmigo si o si

Me dijo Chandler poniéndose de pie y estirando su mano hacia mi, le agarre la mano y fuimos hasta la pista de baile, estuvimos al rededor de una hora bailando sin parar, cuando el cansancio se hizo presente regrese a la mesa, antes Chandler se despidió de mi, tenia que regresar a casa temprano, cuando llegue a la mesa vi a Blaine sentado solo con una botella en la mano y muchas mas botellas a su al rededor, me senté junto a él

- ¿Y Sebastian? -pregunté

- No lo sé -parecía molesto

- Blaine ¿Te haz bebido todo esto tu solo?

- Si, pero que importa

- Esta bien... es suficiente -dije intentando quitarle la botella que tenia en la mano

- ¡ Déjame beber en paz! ¡Tu te estas divirtiendo con Chandler!

- ¿Que tiene que ver eso?

- Pff como si no supieras

Apoyo su cabeza contra la mesa, aproveche el momento para quitarle la botella de la mano

- Es hora de irnos Blaine

Lo ayude a ponerse de pie, salimos del bar y llame a un taxi, le dije mi dirección al chófer, en 15 minutos ya nos encontrábamos fuera de mi apartamento, antes de bajarme le pague al chófer mi parte, y algunos dolares extras para que se llevara a Blaine, pero recordé que no sé donde vive

- Blaine, hey despierta

El morocho se encontraba apoyado contra mi hombro, al parecer durmiendo

- Blaine ¿cual es tu dirección?

- Vivo en Westerville Kurt, te lo dije

- No Blaine, estas en Nueva York

- Ohio, allí esta mi casa

- Esta bien, creo que te quedaras aqui por hoy

Ayude a Blaine a bajar del taxi, el auto partió y yo lleve al morocho hasta mi apartamento. Cuando entramos Blaine apenas podía caminar, lo lleve a mi cuarto y lo recosté sobre mi cama

- Mmm... huele como Kurt -dijo abrazando una de mis almohadas

Le quite la chaqueta y los zapatos, lo acomode bien en mi cama y lo cubrí con una manta, creo que esta noche dormiría en la cama de Rachel

- Buenas noches Blaine -dije en el marco de la puerta

- Te quiero Kurt...

- ¿Que dijiste?

Un ronquido se escucho desde la cama, se habia quedado dormido, me fui resignado hasta la cama de mi compañera.

* * *

**La verdad es que no sé que tan largos quedan los capítulos por que no escribo en word, así que les pido perdón si quedan algo cortos****.**

**Intentaré hacerlos lo mas largo posible.**

**Espero sus comentarios, son importante para mi c:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7.**

Me desperté por el olor a café que sentí, me levante aun algo adormilado y me dirigí a la cocina, allí estaba un muy despeinado Blaine preparando café

- Buenos... días -dije bostezando

- Buenos días -me sonrió y se sirvió una taza de café Lo siento, tenia hambre y un dolor de cabeza horrible, así que prepare el desayuno... espero que no te moleste

- Claro que no -me senté en la mesa

- ¿Quieres café?

- Por favor

Blaine sirvió otra taza de café, puso ambas en la mesa y puso unos cuantos panes tostados también

- Por que sera que te duele la cabeza... -dije dando un sorbo a mi taza

- No me regañes -frunció el ceño- de todas formas es tu culpa por... -se quedo callado

Lo mire con las cejas alzadas esperando que continuara, el solo bajo la vista a su taza y dio algunos sorbos, yo sonreí

- Eres un borracho -bromee

- ¡Eso no es cierto!

Un camión paso por afuera e hizo sonar su bocina, Blaine se toco la sien e hizo una mueca de dolor

- ¿Desde cuando Nueva York esa una ciudad tan ruidosa?

- Desde siempre -reí

Seguimos desayunando en silencio algunos minutos, hasta que Blaine volvió a hablar

- No sabia que seguiste en contacto con Chandler

- ¿En contacto? Somos grandes amigos, incluso salimos un tiempo -Blaine se atoro con café y comenzó a toser

- ¿De verdad salieron?

- Sí, cuando regrese a Mckinley me encontré con la sorpresa de que Chandler se había transferido a la escuela, nos hicimos grandes amigos, y luego salimos un tiempo, pero no resulto y quedamos como amigos

- Ya veo...

Terminamos de desayunar y Blaine lavo las cosas que habíamos utilizado, se puso los zapatos y tomo su chaqueta

- ¿Ya te vas? -pregunte

- Si, no quiero molestar, gracias por todo

- Quédate -dije casi de inmediato- si quieres... no molestas a nadie, Rachel no estará aquí hasta el lunes...

- ¿Quien es Rachel?

- Mi compañera de apartamento

- ¿De verdad me puedo quedar?

- Claro -le sonreí

Pasamos el rato viendo televisión, Blaine se quedo viendo un partido de Football, y yo termine de revisar la revista Vouge que había dejado inconclusa la noche anterior. A eso de las 2 de la tarde nos dio hambre, así que decidí preparar el almuerzo

- ¿Que quieres comer? -pregunte poniéndome de pie

- No sé... ¿Pastas?

- Ok

Comencé a preparar el almuerzo, Blaine me acompaño en la cocina, se sentó a la mesa, yo me quede mirándolo

- ¿Esperas que te sirva? -él me miro confundido- ¡ Ayúdame en algo!

- Esta bien, pero no me grites

Se puso de pie y me ayudo preparando una salsa para los spaguetis. Dentro de un rato ya habíamos terminado, servimos los platos y nos sentamos en la mesa frente a frente

- ¿Vives solo? -pregunte

- Si ¿Por que la pregunta?

- Por que haz pasado la noche aquí y la mitad del día, y si vivías con alguien creo que se preocuparía

- No, vivo completamente solo

- Ya veo...

Me concentre en mi comida, y Blaine hizo lo mismo. Esto era tan raro, estaba comiendo con el chico que me había roto el corazón, pero también la persona que había sido mi primer amor, pero ahora ya no tengo esos sentimientos de odio hacia él, todo lo contrario... ¡Detente ahí Kurt! No puedes estar enamorándote de nuevo de Blaine, solo lo haz visto de nuevo hace un par de días, pero ha sido tan lindo todo el tiempo... y anoche dijo que me quería y parecía estar celoso de Chandler... ¿Que significa todo eso?

- Kurt ¿Que te dije anoche?

Pregunto Blaine, sus palabras me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad ¿Acaso me estaba leyendo la mente o algo?

- ¿Por que preguntas? -dije algo nervioso

- Por que a veces cuando estoy borracho digo... algunas cosas... indebidas

- Ah bueno -sentí mis mejillas enrojecer- no recuerdo mucho la verdad

- ¿Te dije que te quiero verdad? -el color de mis mejillas aumento aun mas- sigues enrojeciendote -sonrió

- Sí lo dijiste, y también dijiste algunas cosas sobre Chandler

- La verdad es que te quiero Kurt, y no como amigo precisamente, pero no quiero incomodarte, así que si quieres podemos seguir siendo amigos...

- Esta bien -lo interrumpí quiero decir, no sé muy bien lo que siento por ti, después de todo te volví a ver hace solo un par de días, pero me alegra que me aclares tus sentimientos, creo que lo mejor seria que siguiéramos pasando tiempo juntos, no te quiero perder otra vez, quizás con el tiempo aclare mis sentimientos hacia ti

Mientras hablaba había bajado la cabeza, casi escondiéndola por completo

- Te comprendo... -mire a Blaine, tenia una ligera sonrisa en los labios- estos spaguetis están deliciosos

- La salsa también -le respondí sonriendo

Luego de almorzar lave los platos, y Blaine me ayudo, mientras restregaba uno de los platos le tire agua a Blaine, el también me tiro, y así comenzó una guerra de agua, que no se detuvo hasta que Blaine se cayera tratando de atraparme

- ¿Estas bien? -pregunte entre risas

- No te rías -dijo poniéndose de pie

- Lo siento, es inevitable

Estalle en carcajadas sin poder evitarlo, Blaine me termino lanzando una taza de agua a la cara

- Ahora creo que si me debo ir, ya que ALGUIEN, se le ocurrió mojarme toda la ropa, en pleno invierno -dijo Blaine acercándose a la puerta

- Si quieres te puedo prestar ropa -me apresure a decir

El moreno se volteo y se acerco a mi, me miro con un brillo en los ojos

- ¿Por que no lo dices simplemente?

- ¿Que?

- No quieres que me vaya

Blaine termino con la distancia entre nosotros plantando sus labios sobre los míos, sin poder evitarlo le seguí el beso, pero luego me aleje de él

- ¿Que había dicho sobre los besos sorpresa?

Ambos reímos y nos separamos por completo. Le preste algo de ropa a Blaine, la camisa le quedaba un poco ajustada y los pantalones un tanto largos, ya que yo era un poco mas alto que él, yo también me cambie de ropa.

Cuando ya nos hubiéramos cambiado de ropa y secado decidimos ver una película de terror, a mitad de la película me comenzó a dar sueño, apoye mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Blaine, y en unos pocos minutos ya me encontraba dormido.

* * *

**La verdad es que no sé que tan largos quedan los capítulos por que no escribo en word, así que les pido perdón si quedan algo cortos****.**

**Intentaré hacerlos lo mas largo posible.**

**Espero sus comentarios, son importante para mi c:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8.**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, estaba en mi cama ¿Como había llegado allí? Sentí un peso sobre mi cadera, levante las tapas y vi el brazo de Blaine rodeándome seguramente el me había traído hasta aquí .. me levante con cuidado para no despertarlo, prepare el desayuno, lo puse en una bandeja y luego regrese a la recamara, deje la bandeja en la mesita de cama, me acerque a Blaine y lo bese en los labios, el se removió debajo de mi

- ¿Y la regla de los besos sorpresa? -dijo cuando nos separamos

- Yo si te puedo besar

- Eso no es justo

Ambos nos sentamos en la cama con la bandeja entre nosotros y comenzamos a desayunar

- ¿Hoy llega tu compañera de apartamento verdad?

- No, llega mañana en la mañana ¿Piensas quedarte otra noche?

- Por mi me quedaría todas las noches

Me sonrió yo no pude evitar sonrojarme frente a su comentario. Terminamos el desayuno, lavamos las cosas y luego Blaine volvió a ponerse su ropa que ya se encontraba seca, yo decidí darme un baño, cuando salí de la ducha me vestí con unos ajustados pantalones negros, una camisa blanca y un suéter de leopardo, luego fui hasta donde estaba Blaine, se encontraba viendo la televisión me senté a su lado

- Kurt ¿Somos amigos verdad? -pregunto concentrado en una película

- Por el momento... si

- Entonces no me tientes usando esos pantalones

Sentí mi cara arder, Blaine lo había echo otra vez, siempre lograba que me ruborizara con sus comentarios

- Amo cuando te ruborizas -acaricio mi mejilla suavemente

Sin que me diera cuenta Blaine había apagado la televisión y había concentrado toda su atención en mi

- ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta? -dijo poniéndose de pie

- ¿A donde quieres ir?

- Donde sea

Salimos de mi apartamento y comenzamos a caminar sin rumbo algunos, terminamos fuera de un museo de ciencias naturales, Blaine pago nuestras entradas, recorrimos todo el museo tomados de la mano, pero donde pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo fue en la parte del acuario, era realmente hermoso y tranquilizador. Al rededor de las 6 de la tarde abandonamos el museo y fuimos hasta una pizzeria a comprar, al salir de la tienda con nuestra comida nos encontramos con Sebastian

- ¡Blaine! -lo saludo- veo que aun sigues con la niñita esta... -dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza

- Sebastian -dijo Blaine en tono de reto

Detestaba a este tipo, desde siempre, nunca me agrado, y ahora solo lo detestaba aun mas

- Esta bien, lo siento -paso su brazo sobre los hombros de Blaine- ¿Que tal si vamos tu y yo a un bar hoy en la noche?

- La verdad es que no...

- La verdad Sebastian -interrumpí al moreno- es que Blaine se quedara en mi casa, comeremos pizza, luego veremos una película, y lo mas probable es que terminemos besándonos y teniendo sexo, asi que creo que Blaine preferiría venir conmigo -Le sonreí hipocresía tome la mano de Blaine- Nos vemos Sebastian, aun que creo que Blaine mañana no podrá caminar

Sebastian se había quedado tan sorprendido como Blaine ante mi respuesta, jale del morocho que tenia los ojos abiertos como platos, las cejas alzadas y las mejillas ruborizadas, comenzamos a caminar en dirección a mi apartamento. ¿De donde había salido todo eso? ¿Desde cuando decía ese tipo de cosas? La verdad es que ese sujeto me sacaba de mis casillas, detestaba la forma en que me miraba, y como miraba a Blaine... un momento ¿Acaso estaba celoso?. Cuando llegamos al apartamento solté la mano de Blaine y me pase las manos por la cara, el moreno dejo la pizza sobre la mesa y me quedo viendo

- Ok, lo siento pero la duda me esta matando ¿A que fue todo eso?

- Lo odio, desde siempre -respondí tirándome sobre el sofá

- Creo que eso es obvio pero...

- Lo siento, no quise decir esas cosas -lo interrumpí

- No te preocupes, no es como que realmente me molestara

- ¿Que odie a Sebastian o las cosas que dije?

- Las dos, Sebastian puede ser muy odioso a veces -lo mire fulminante- esta bien, la mayor parte del tiempo -asentí con la cabeza- y respecto a lo otro... -dijo desviando la mirada

- No te hagas ilusiones Anderson, no tendré sexo contigo esta noche

- Tenia que intentarlo

Se sentó a mi lado sirviéndose un trozo de pizza, no pude evitar reírme. Terminamos de comer, Blaine se deshizo de la caja de pizza y regreso a mi lado

- Kurt debo irme, mañana tengo trabajo

- Y yo clases y si te quedas sospecho que no me levantaré temprano mañana

- ¿Acaso soy una distracción para ti?

- ¿Desde cuando tan egocéntrico Blaine? -él solo se rió

- ¿Mañana podrías pasar por el cafe a eso de las 5?

- Allí estaré

Blaine abandono el apartamento y yo me fui directo a dormir.

* * *

**La verdad es que no sé que tan largos quedan los capítulos por que no escribo en word, así que les pido perdón si quedan algo cortos****.**

**Intentaré hacerlos lo mas largo posible.**

**Espero sus comentarios, son importante para mi c:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9.**

- ¿Kurt? ¿Sigues aquí?

Esa era la voz de Rachel, mi amiga había llegado temprano, salí del baño y fui hasta donde se encontraba ella para saludarla

- ¡Kurt! -me abrazo efusivamente- creí que ya te habías ido

- Déjame que te ayudo con esto -dije tomando una de sus maletas

Fuimos hasta el cuarto de Rachel, la ayude a ordenar su ropa mientras me contaba su fin de semana

- ¿Así que te divertiste con Finn? -pregunte

- No te imaginas cuanto -respondió sonriente

- Rachel no quiero detalles, es obvio lo que estuvieron haciendo

- No te lo iba a contar de todas formas -ella se lanzo sobre su cama- Kurt

- ¿Que pasa Rachel?

- ¿Tu también tuviste un buen fin de semana no?

Cerré las puertas de su closet y me voltee, ante su comentario me ruborice un poco, ella al verme sonrió

- ¿Conociste a alguien?

- ¿Por que lo dices?

- Quizás por esto -levanto una camiseta negra del piso

- Es de Blaine... -dije en un susurro, pero Rachel logro oírme

- ¿¡Blaine!? Por favor dime que no lo hicieron en mi cama

- ¡No! ¡Claro que no! No es lo que piensas

- ¿Entonces?

- Salimos el viernes, a un bar, él se emborracho demasiado y como no sabia donde vivía durmió aquí

- ¿Solo paso eso?

- Si, bueno hubieron algunos besos... ¡Pero nada mas!

- ¿¡Se besaron!? Oh Kurtie, debes contármelo todo

- Lo siento Rachel, se hace tarde y tengo clases

Me fui casi corriendo de la habitación de Rachel mientras ella me gritaba que volviera, tome mi abrigo y salí del apartamento.

El día había pasado tranquilo y sin novedad alguna, Rachel había estado mensajeandome todo el día para que le contara lo que había pasado con Blaine, por supuesto que la ignore. A las 5 ya me encontraba en el café para encontrarme con Blaine, cuando entre el se encontraba detrás de la caja registradora atendiendo a unos cuantos clientes, me puse en la fila, cuando llegue frente a él me sonrió

- Buenas tardes Kurt

- Hola Blaine

- Espera un segundo

El moreno se dio vuelta y sirvió un café, luego me lo entrego

- Gracias -estaba abriendo la billetera cuando Blaine me toma de la mano

- No tienes que pagarme, corre por mi cuenta, ahora dame unos minutos, vengo enseguida

Tome el café y fui a sentarme en una de las mesas a esperar a Blaine, luego de unos minutos llego

- Listo ¿Vamos?

- ¿A donde? -pregunté poniéndome de pie

Blaine tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta afuera de la cafetería, me guió a través de varias calles hasta detenerse frente una pista de patinaje

- ¿Sabes patinar? -me pregunto entusiasmado

Sin dejarme responder volvió a jalar de mi para llevarme hasta dentro, cambiamos nuestro zapatos por unos patines y nos metimos a la pista, habían unas cuantas personas allí, no eran muchas, Blaine comenzó a moverse entre la gente, hizo algunas vueltas y piruetas, era realmente bueno, yo me moví con cuidado y extrema lentitud, iba apoyado en el borde de la pista, el morocho se acerco a mi

- Kurt ¿No sabes patinar?

- Creo que olvide como -sonreí avergonzado

- Ven, yo te ayudo

Tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta el centro de la pista, me ayudo a patinar un poco mas rápido, después de unos minutos ya lograba patinar mejor

- Intenta hacer una vuelta -me dijo Blaine

- No creo que sea una buena idea... apenas si puedo estar de pie

Blaine me ayudo a dar un giro pequeño, me sujetaba la mano, estaba girando muy lentamente, él soltó mi mano he intente girar por mi cuenta, pero antes de darme cuenta ya me encontraba en el suelo, mi cabeza había golpeado fuertemente contra el hielo, sentía un gran ardor, lo ultimo que vi fue a Blaine arrodillarse a mi lado.

Sentí los brazos de alguien a mi alrededor, me estaba moviendo, pero mis pies no, alguien me estaba cargando, intente abrir los ojos pero me fue imposible, escuche unos golpes y luego una voz femenina... ¿Rachel? intente hablar, pero tampoco lo logre

- ¿¡Tu!? ¿¡Que le hiciste a Kurt!?

- Luego te explico, ayúdame a curarlo mejor

Sentí como la persona que me sujetaba me liberaba de sus brazos, me dejo sobre algo suave y abrigador, el dolor de cabeza comenzó otra vez, logrando que cayera en un profundo sueño.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, me encontraba en mi cuarto, la luz estaba apagada, me gire en la cama, sentí un pequeño dolor en la cabeza, me pase la mano lentamente, tenia un parche en la parte de atrás Me levante de la cama y me acerque al living, pero me detuve al escuchar unas voces, me escondí tras la pared y trate de oír mejor

- ¿Realmente lo quieres no? -era la voz de Rachel

- Demasiado -¿Blaine? ¿Que hacia aquí?- ¿Kurt te cuenta todo no?

- Casi todo, pero si te refieres a por que le rompiste el corazón al pequeño de 16 años, si me lo dijo

- No sabes lo mal que me siento por eso... no hay día en que no me pregunte que hubiera pasado si aun estuviéramos juntos

- No vivas del pasado Blaine

- Creo que tienes razón... ya es tarde, iré a ver a Kurt y me voy

Al escuchar eso casi corrí a la cama, sin hacer ruido, me metí bajo las tapas y cerré mis ojos haciéndome el dormido, pude sentir los pasos de Blaine entrando al cuarto, se paro junto a mi cama, paso su mano por mi mejilla, su caricia se sintió tan suave y cálida...

- Buenas noches Kurt

Me dio un beso en la frente y luego se marcho. Yo me quede allí con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo su delicada caricia.

Cuando desperté ya había amanecido, mire la hora en mi reloj de muñeca, eran las 10... ¡Las 10! ¡Me perdí 4 horas de clases! Me puse de pie y me dirigí al closet, quizás si me apresuraba llegaría a tiempo para la siguiente clase, abrí el armario y busque algo rápidamente cuando me iba a cambiar sentí como alguien tocia desde la puerta, me gire para ver y allí estaba Blaine

- ¿Que estas haciendo Kurt?

- Vistiéndome, quizás llegue para la clase de interpretación

- De ninguna manera -Blaine se acerco a mi y me quito la ropa que tenia en las manos- tu te vas a acostar y descansar

Guardo la ropa en el closet y yo regrese a la cama, no me había dado cuenta que en mi mesita había una taza de café y unas tostadas, el café estaba caliente, Blaine debió haberlo traído recién, tome la taza y di algunos sorbos, Blaine estaba sentado junto a la cama observándome

- ¿Que paso? -pregunté

- Ayer mientras patinábamos intentaste dar una vuelta, te caíste y te golpeaste en la cabeza -agacho la cabeza y comenzó a jugar con sus manos- lo siento, es mi culpa, no debí pedirte que dieras esas vueltas, apenas si podías patinar, lo siento Kurt

- Ayer fue una de las tardes mas maravillosas que he tenido

El levanto su rostro y me miro, le sonreí y el me devolvió el gesto

- ¿Por que estas aquí? -pregunté- Digo, ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

- Pedí el día para poder cuidarte, Rachel tenia clases... ademas, pienso honestamente que con ella no hubieras podido descansar -ambos reímos creo que iré a lavar estas cosas

Dijo levantando la bandeja con la taza y el plato, yo lo sujete del brazo antes de que se pusiera de pie

- Quédate conmigo

Blaine dejo la bandeja donde estaba, yo me corrí hacia un lado en la cama y el se acostó a mi lado, apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, el me rodeo con uno de sus brazos y me apretó levemente

- ¿Que harás para la navidad? -me preguntó Blaine

- Nada, creo que quedarme en casa toda la semana

- ¿Toda la semana?

- Si, en NYADA nos darán toda la semana libre, mi papá y Carole están en un crucero y no quiero molestar en el nidito de amor entre Rachel y Finn

- No puedes pasar la navidad solo -yo solo me encogí de hombros- ven conmigo

- ¿A donde?

- A Paris

- Debes estar bromeando -levante la vista para ver su rostro pero no tenia ningún indicio de que estuviera bromeando- Apenas si podría pagar un viaje a Lima y esperas que pague un viaje a Paris

- Yo te invito

- No podría aceptarlo Blaine, eso es demasiado dinero

- Tómalo como un regalo de navidad, por favor Kurt, ven conmigo

- No Blaine, no podría...

- Quiero pasar la navidad contigo Kurt

- Esta bien -di un suspiro- pero te lo voy a pagar de alguna forma

- Se me ocurren algunas maneras para que me pagues... -dijo en tono provocativo

- ¡Blaine!

- ¿Que? Estaba pensando en que podrías asear mi departamento o algo, no puedo creer que tengas esa mentalidad Kurt

- Eres un idiota

* * *

**La verdad es que no sé que tan largos quedan los capítulos por que no escribo en word, así que les pido perdón si quedan algo cortos****.**

**Intentaré hacerlos lo mas largo posible.**

**Espero sus comentarios, son importante para mi c:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10.**

Nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto, era lunes por la mañana, Rachel se había marchado la noche anterior, estaban revisando nuestro boletos de avión todo estaba en orden, pasamos al interior del avión y tomamos nuestros lugares, en primera clase, no sé como Blaine podía pagar este viaje. Cuando nos sentamos lo único que hice fue apoyar mi cabeza en el, el sueño me gano en cuestión de segundos.

Mi cuerpo estaba cubierto con una manta y rodeado por uno de los brazos de Blaine, mire hacia arriba, él estaba durmiendo, me incorpore en el asiento, justo en ese momento una azafata iba pasando

- Disculpe -la chica volteo- ¿Cuanto falta?

- Al rededor de media hora señor

- Muchas gracias

Le sonreí amablemente y la muchacha se marcho, cubrí a Blaine con la manta y tome una reviste y comencé a leer una revista que había en el avión, no era muy interesante pero servia para pasar el rato.

El avión aterrizo y Blaine ya se había despertado, bajamos y recogimos nuestras maletas, tomamos un taxi hasta, lo que yo suponía seria un hotel, pero nos detuvimos frente a un edificio de varios pisos, nos bajamos del auto y subimos las escaleras del edificio hasta el ultimo piso, Blaine abrió la puerta y me vi frente a un hermoso departamento perfectamente amueblado

- Wow -dije una vez adentro- esto es hermoso

- Mira ven

Tomo mi mano haciendo que soltara todas las maletas, me llevo hasta el balcón del lugar, tenia la vista perfecta a la torre Eiffel, combinaba perfectamente con el atardecer, parecía un lugar mágico casi irreal, me acerque a la baranda y poye mis manos allí contemplando el paisaje, sentí que los brazos de Blaine me rodearon por la cintura, apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro

- Te quiero Kurt... -dio un pequeño beso en mi oreja

- Blaine -me di vuelta- creo que ya habíamos hablado de esto, yo aun no sé que sentir por ti

- Dame esta semana para demostrarte cuanto te quiero, pero sin restricciones

Comenzó a besar mi cuello lentamente, no pude evitar gemir, la boca de Blaine subió por mi cuello hasta mis labios, un beso dulce y lleno de sentimientos, poco a poco el beso se fue intensificando, caminamos hacia el interior del apartamento hasta dirigirnos a una habitación, en ningún momento dejamos de besarnos, caímos sobre la cama, mientras nos seguíamos besando Blaine comenzó a sacarme la chaqueta y a continuación la camisa, tenia el torso desnudo, nos separamos para poder respirar, y en ese fue cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas, el moreno tenia su cabello todo desordenado, lo único que hice fue volver a besarlo pero esta vez Blaine quedo abajo, le saque la ropa de la parte superior, ambos quedamos con nuestros torsos desnudos, yo seguía estando sobre Blaine, pase mi boca por su cuello dando pequeño mordiscos, con lo cual logre que Blaine gimiera, las manos de Blaine recorrieron mi espalda hasta llegar al cinturón y en ese momento fue cuando reaccione y me separe de él, me senté sobre su bien formado estomago y lo mire

- Lo siento... esto no esta bien

- Tranquilo, no debí forzarte a nada, mejor me iré a dormir

- ¿Podrías... podrías dormir conmigo esta noche?

- Haré todo lo que me pidas Kurt, siempre

No pude evitar sonreír le plante otro beso y luego me acoste a su lado, en ese momento me agradecí eternamente por traer unos pantalones lo suficientemente gruesos como para disimular mi exitacion, me acomode con mi pecho contra la cama y me quede mirando a Blaine, el estaba en la misma posición que yo

- Kurt

- Blaine

- No vuelvas hacerlo

- ¿Que cosa?

- Despertar al pequeño Blaine y no terminar con esto

- ¡Blaine! -lo regañe

- ¿Que? Como si tu no te hubieras excitado

Escondí mi cara entre las almohadas blancas y sentí mi cara arder

- Te quiero Kurt

Me rodeo con su brazo y me acerco mas a él, inspire profundamente para sentir su aroma, después caí en un profundo sueño.

- ¡KUUUURT!

El grito de Blaine me hizo despertar de un golpe, logrando que cayera de la cama, cuando me puse de pie lo vi de pie en el marco de la puerta con una bandeja en la mano, lo fulmine con la mirada y volvi a sentarme en la cama, el se sentó a mi lado y puso la bandeja sobre mis piernas

- Buenos días

- ¡Casi me matas de un susto! -proteste

- Disfruta tu desayuno Kurt -él se estaba poniendo de pie

- ¿Tu ya desayunaste?

- A las 9 de la mañana -respondió sonriente

- ¿Que hora es?

- Casi las 2

- ¿No deberíamos estar almorzando?

- Disfruta tu desayuno Kurt

Volvió a sonreír y me dejo solo en la habitación, yo me comí todo lo que había en la bandeja, tenia demasiada hambre. Cuando termine de desayunar me puse de pie y fui a dejar la bandeja a la cocina, pase por el living y no vi a Blaine, revise algunas habitaciones y tampoco se encontraba allí

- ¿Donde te metiste Anderson?

Decidí darme un baño, fui hasta el cuarto y saque algo de ropa de las maletas luego me dirigí al baño y al abrir la puerta encontré a Blaine semi desnudo, solo traía puesta una toalla al rededor de su cintura, al escuchar la puerta abrirse el levanto la cara y sonrió

- ¿Te querías bañar conmigo? Deberías haberme avisado

Yo seguía congelado frente a esa escena, lo único a lo que reaccione fue cerrar la puerta y echar a correr al cuarto, segundos después llego Blaine aun llevando solo una toalla

- Ya puedes usar el baño

- Gr-gracias -me voltee para no mirarlo- voy enseguida

- Hey Kurt

El morocho me tomo del brazo logrando que volteara, antes de que pudiera ver su perfecto cuerpo otra vez el planto un beso sobre mis labios, cerré los ojos y disfrute del sabor de su boca

- El baño te espera Kurt

Me dejo de pie allí con su sabor en mis labios y se marcho, cuando logre reaccionar me dirigí al baño.

Una vez que estuve bañado y vestido fui hasta el living donde se encontraba Blaine viendo televisión, me senté a su lado y me concentre en la tv, era un programa en francés

- No entiendo nada

- ¿Acaso no te enseñaron francés en la escuela?

- Sí, lo básico, pero nunca preste atención en esas clases

- Que irresponsable Kurt

- ¡No me regañes! Ni que tu fueras un experto en francés...

- Vous voulez défier? (Me estas desafiando?)-me interrumpió Blaine yo lo mire sorprendido

- ¿Hablas francés?

- vous en pensez? (Tu que crees?)-se acerco a mi y me susurro en el oído

Su voz sonaba tan profunda y suave, sentí su aliento sobre la piel de mi cuello, lo cual me hizo estremecer, trague saliva y Blaine rió silenciosamente liberando mas aire sobre mi cuello, dio un pequeño beso allí, se giro para quedar mas cómodo y con mayo acceso a mi cuello, comenzó a dar pequeños besos y mordiscos, todo mi auto control se esfumo cuando Blaine me susurro con voz ronca

- Je t'aime (Te quiero)

Me abalance sobre él y comencé a besarlo, un beso largo y profundo, nos separamos un instante para tomar aire, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas y pesadas, yo me encontraba sentado sobre su torso y él solo sonreía

- Creo que descubrí tu punto débil

- ¿D-de que hablas? -dije mirando hacia otro lado

- ¿Te demuestro cual es?

Volví a besarlo rápidamente para luego bajarme de su estomago, me senté y Blaine hizo lo mismo, volvió a concentrarse en la televisión paso su mano sobre mis hombros haciendo que quedara pegado a su lado, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y me concentre en la televisión

- Hoy iremos a cenar a un restaurant

- ¿Elegante?

- Por supuesto, no te llevaría a cualquier lugar en nuestra primera cita -respondió Blaine como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

- ¿Cita? -pregunte con una ceja alzada

- Sí, y no te puedes negar, por toda esta semana eres mio Kurt Hummel

* * *

**La verdad es que no sé que tan largos quedan los capítulos por que no escribo en word, así que les pido perdón si quedan algo cortos****.**

**Intentaré hacerlos lo mas largo posible.**

**Me tomaré unos segundos para agradecer todos los reviews que me han dejado, de verdad los aprecio :)**

**Espero sus comentarios, son importante para mi c:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11.**

Nos encontrábamos camino a un restaurante en un auto que Blaine había rentado hace solo unas horas, el radio estaba encendido con el volumen muy bajo, yo iba concentrado mirando por la ventana y observando el hermosos paisaje que me rodeaba

- Kurt llegamos

La voz de Blaine me saco de mis pensamientos, ni siquiera había notado que el auto se detuvo, el morocho me abrió la puerta del auto y me extendió su mano, yo la tome con una sonrisa y caminamos hasta la entrada del rastaurant, Blaine hablo con el recepcionista en Francés por lo cual yo no entendí nada, solo algunas palabras que no tenían sentido, el hombre nos guió hasta una mesa en el rincón y luego se marcho. El restaurant era un lugar con poca luminosidad, y no había sillas, las mesas tenían sillones redondos, de manera que podrías pasarte de un lado a otro sin mucha dificultad, tenia una música ambiental algo fuerte, pero era una música lenta y relajante, en cada mesa había una vela en el centro, haciendo que el lugar pareciera muy romántico y encantador. En cuanto el mesero se apareció por nuestra mesa Blaine pidió lo que habíamos acordado, un poco de carne con ensalada, él comería la carne y yo la ensalada. Estuvimos cenando mientras conversavamos animadamente, no tuvimos que elevar para nada nuestras voces ya que el restaurant estaba casi en silencio, a excepción por la música. El mesero regreso llevándose los platos vacíos y dejando en su lugar un gran plato de frutillas y una copa con crema, Blaine se puso en el rincón del sillón, rodeando un poco la mesa, dio unas palmaditas a su lado para que me acercara, me arrastre por el asiento hasta llegar a su lado, él unto una frutilla en crema y me dio a probar, le di un pequeño mordisco, estaban deliciosas, el resto de aquella frutilla se la comió Blaine

- Ok, debo preguntar la curiosidad me mata

- ¿Que cosa Kurt? -dijo Blaine mientras tomaba otra fresa

- ¿Estamos solos en el restaurant o que?

- ¿Por que lo dices? -me dio para que mordiera la fruta

- No se escucha nada, es como si estuviéramos solos

- El restaurant está diseñado así, es como si estuvieras en tu propia burbuja donde nadie pudiera molestarte

Dirigí la vista a nuestro al rededor, y en ese momento me di cuenta a lo que se refería Blaine, el restaurant no estaba para nada vació pero tenia tan poca iluminación que pareciera que si, el morocho estaba en lo correcto, el lugar era para que tuvieras privacidad

- Ya veo...

Ya llevábamos el mitad del plato devorado, aquellas frutas estaban realmente deliciosas

- ¿Por que elegiste este lugar?

- La comida es buena -Blaine acerco su rostro mas al mio- Y ademas... puedo hacer esto

Tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me beso, lenta y delicadamente, cuando salí del estado sorpresivo por el inesperado beso seguí el movimiento de sus labios, Blaine abrió sus labios y mi lengua se aventuro en busca de la suya, cuando por fin se encontraron pude sentir una chispa recorrer mi espalda, un leve gemido salio de la boca de Blaine, el morocho se separo de mi boca para bajar hasta mi cuello y seguir besándolo y lamiendo, no pude evitar echar la cabeza a un lado para dejarle mas espacio, no definitivamente no podríamos hacer esto en un restaurante común y corriente

- B-blaine -dije jadeante- para

- Yo lo siento... -dijo alejándose de mi cuello

Antes de que se alejara mas lo agarré de la camisa y lo acerque a mi para darle otro beso

- Deberíamos ir a casa -dije cuando nos separamos

Blaine asintió, llamo al camarero pago la cuenta y luego nos fuimos.

En cuanto Blaine cerró la puerta de su apartamento me abalance sobre él y comencé a devorar su labios, de alguna manera que no me di cuenta llegamos hasta la cama, rápidamente nos deshicimos de nuestras prendas de la parte superior quedando con el torso desnudo, yo me encontraba sobre las caderas de Blaine saboreando su boca mientras él tenia sus manos en espalda, moví un mis caderas haciendo que Blaine gimiera, ahora nuestro pantalones estorbaban, baje una de mis manos desde el pecho del morocho hasta su cinturón, rápidamente lo desabroche, separe mis labios del otro solo para que este soltara un audible jadeo

- Kurt... -dijo mirándome intensamente- por favor, te necesito

- No -respondí firmemente

- Por favor...

Acaricie la erección de Blaine por sobre el pantalón, este solo soltaba gemidos, volví a besarle intensamente mientras que él enterraba levemente sus uñas en mis hombros, mi mano se introdujo al interior del pantalón y de los boxer de Blaine, cuando sentí su miembro con mi mano no pude evitar gemir, al igual que el morocho, comencé a subir y bajar mi mano por toda su extensión aleje mis labios de su boca para depositarlos sobre su cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos mientras mi mano seguia subiendo y bajando

- K-Kurt y-yo... -dijo entrecortadamente- n-no aguanto mas

- Hazlo, córrete en mi mano -le susurre con voz ronca en su oido

Lamí su cuello hasta su oreja dando un pequeño mordisco en su lóbulo solo basto un poco mas de rapidez en el movimiento de mi mano para que Blaine se corriera. Saque mi mano de sus pantalones y volví a besarlo, él no dejaba de jadear

- Wow -dijo mientras nuestras miradas se encontraban- Kurt eres...

- ¿Bueno? -lo interrumpí

- No, hermoso, eso era lo que quería decir -me sonrió dulcemente y volví a besarlo, me baje de sus caderas y me recosté a su lado, Blaine me entrego un paño para que limpiara mi mano, él se cambio lo que le quedaba de ropa y volvió acostarse a mi lado, apoye mi brazo sobre su pecho y me mentón sobre mi mano, lo quede mirando a los ojos y ambos nos sonreímos

- Por cierto, no eres bueno, eres asombroso -dijo Blaine

- Cállate y abrázame

Le respondí con una pequeña risita, Blaine obedeció mi palabra, me abrazo y nos rendimos ante el cansancio.

* * *

Sentí una suave caricia sobre mi mejilla, sonreí aun con los ojos cerrados apreté mis brazos al rededor de la persona que se encontraba abajo de mi, abrí los ojos para encontrarme con un sonriente Blaine

- Buenos días

- Buenos días Blaine ¿dormiste bien?

- De maravilla

- ¿Quieres desayunar?

- Solo si tu cocinas

Nos paramos de la cama, Blaine decidió tomar una ducha mientras yo preparaba el desayuno. Luego de revisar toda la cocina decidí preparar waffles. Cuando Blaine apareció en la cocina yo estaba terminando con los últimos waffles, mientras picaba algo de fruta para acompañar

- ¡Amo los waffles! ¿Como lo supiste?

- Fue coincidencia

- ¿Fruta? -miro por sobre mi hombro- ¡Yo quiero!

- No comerás nada hasta que este todo listo

Blaine metió su mano por debajo de mi brazo y saco un trozo de fruta, yo lo mire fulminante y él solo sonrió divertido, yo seguía cortando cuando volvió a meter su mano

- ¡Blaine basta!

Le grite pero mi grito se vio interrumpido por un gemido de dolor desde Blaine, mire hacia mis manos que aun sostenían el cuchillo, vi alguna fruta manchada con algo rojo y mi vista subió hasta donde se encontraba la mano de Blaine que estaba bañada en sangre, tenia un gran corte justo en medio

- ¡Oh por dios Blaine!

Tome su mano y lo acerque hasta el fregadero, abrí la llave y metí su mano, mientras la sangre escurría miraba al rededor en busca de algo con lo cual cubrir la herida

- Lo siento Blaine, perdón yo no quería ¿Donde tienes un botiquín de primeros auxilios?

- Creo que esta en el baño

- Regreso enseguida

Fui corriendo hasta el baño y busque desesperadamente el botiquín, lo encontré junto al lavabo, regrese donde se encontraba Blaine, lo hice sentarse en el sillón y yo me senté frente a él, tome su mano con cuidado y con mucha delicadeza comencé a limpiar la herida con algo de alcohol, el moreno soltaba leves gemidos de vez en cuando

- Realmente lo siento Blaine, soy un estúpido

- Hey Kurt, esta bien

- No, no esta bien, estas sangrando y tienes un enorme corte en la mano

- No es tan grande

- ¡Idiota! ¡Soy un idiota!

- Kurt, no importa, ya sanará

Envolví su mano con una venda que había en el botiquín, deje su mano con cuidado sobre su muslo, guarde todas las cosas que había sacado

- Kurt

- Lo siento Blaine, de verdad

- Deja de disculparte por favor

- Esta bien... pero quiero que sepas que lo siento

- Fue un accidente, yo no debí haber sacado la fruta -me sonrió dulcemente- ¿Y el desayuno? ¡Ya quiero probar esos waffles!

- Enseguida le sirvo Sr. Anderson

Regresé a la cocina, limpie el desastre que había quedado, bote la fruta que se había manchado con la sangre de Blaine, serví los waffles y fruta restante en unos platos y los lleve a la mesa, nos sentamos frente a frente y desayunamos mientras planeábamos lo que haríamos en el día.

* * *

**La verdad es que no sé que tan largos quedan los capítulos por que no escribo en word, así que les pido perdón si quedan algo cortos****.**

**Intentaré hacerlos lo mas largo posible.**

**Hace mucho que no escribía una escena hot(? Así que me disculpo si es algo mala o aburrida :c**

**Espero sus comentarios, son importante para mi c:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola c: Primero que nada, quería pedirles perdón por la demora, pero tuve algunas complicaciones para publicar, por eso intente hacer el capitulo mas largo :)**

**Segundo, al final del capitulo dejaré algunos links que creo que seria bueno que revisaran para que el capitulo tenga mas sentido y sea mas emotivo :3**

**Sin mas que decir, disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo 12.**

Nos encontrábamos paseando por un centro comercial en el centro de Paris, en algún momento Blaine había entrelazado su mano con la mía pero yo no tenia intención de separarme de él. Estuvimos viendo algunas tiendas de ropa por que según Blaine "¡Es imposible que visites Paris y no compres ropa Kurt!". Luego de discutir un poco sobre eso accedí a que el moreno me comprara unas cuantas prendas, que a mi parecer eran excesivamente caras, pero él no parecía preocupado por el precio. Cerca de las 4 de la tarde decidimos ir a comer, elegimos uno de esos locales de comida rápida y compramos un par de hamburguesas, aun que para mi no eran muy apetecibles, pero no quería molestar a Baline así que me conforme con comerlas

- Muchas gracias por todo Blaine -dije mientras jugueteaba con el resto de la comida que quedaba en mi bandeja- Nunca pensé estar en Paris... esto es asombroso

- No te preocupes Kurt, el agradecido debería ser yo

- ¿Por que? -pregunté curioso

- Si no hubiera sido por ti hubiera estado solo en navidad... -bajo la vista a su comida, de pronto alzo su rostro con los ojos abiertos como platos- ¡Mierda! ¿Que día es hoy Kurt?

- Uhm, 23 ¿Por que?

- Como eres tan idiota Anderson... -dijo mas para si mismo que para mi- Uhm Kurt... esto... yo tengo que hacer algunas cosas ¿Te molestaria seguir recorriendo el centro comercial tu solo?

- No tengo problema -el morocho sonrío ampliamente- pero ya me aburrí del centro comercial ¿No puedo pasear por la ciudad?

- ¿Y si te pierdes?

- Blaine, no soy tan tonto

- Kurt, por favor -me miro suplicante- solo tardaré media hora

- Esta bien, nos encontramos aquí en media hora, si no apareces me voy ¿Vale?

- ¡Gracias!

Se paro de la silla sonriendo, se acerco a mi, me beso la mejilla y luego se fue corriendo hacia quien sabe donde.

* * *

Tome las bolsas y seguí recorriendo algunas tiendas, debía comprarle un regalo a Blaine, pero no tenia nada en mente aun, entre a otra tienda que vendía ropa de hombres, mire algunos pantalones, pero ninguno parecía ser apropiado para regalárselo a Blaine, me acerque a un lado de la tienda donde había un montón de sweaters, eran bastante lindos y no excesivamente caros como el resto de la ropa, tome uno de color rojo entre mis manos para examinarlo mejor

- Eso te hará lucir mas como hombre que como mujer -dijo una voz atrás de mi

Me di la vuelta, aun con la prenda en mi mano, y me encontré de cara con Sebastian

- ¿Sebastian? ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Me estabas siguiendo?

- ¿Seguirte? ¿No crees que tengo mejores cosas que hacer? -dijo cruzándose de brazos y levantando una ceja

- Como sea, no me importa

Regresé el sweater a su lugar y tome otro de color negro, y lo examine al igual que el anterior

- No es tu estilo princesa, creo que al frente hay una tienda femenina, deberías ir a ver

- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

- Es divertido fastidiarte -respondió encogiéndose de hombros- ademas necesito comprar unas cosas por aquí, como sea ¿Por que estas en Paris?

- Eso no te importa, ahora vete por favor

- Oh la niña se ha molestado -rió sarcásticamente- pero tienes razón, ya me tengo que ir y no quiero seguir gastando mi preciado tiempo contigo

Dejo caer los brazos a sus lados y comenzó a caminar en mi dirección, paso por mi lado soltando una risita y luego desapareció de la tienda. Como odiaba a ese tipo, deje el sweater que tenia en mi mano y lo tiré sobre la repisa, dios ese hombre me ponía de mal humor. Al final decidí comprarle un sweater verde con bordados rojos a Blaine.

Cuando paso la media hora llegue al lugar de encuentro y Blaine ya se encontraba allí esperándome

- ¿Te divertiste? -me preguntó cuando me vio

- No sabes cuanto

Aun seguía algo molesto por mi encuentro con Sebastian, al parecer Blaine notó algo extraño en mi actitud

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- Nada -suspire- solo, vamos -le sonreí

El morocho volvió a entrelazar nuestras manos y salimos del centro comercial, tomamos un taxi hasta el apartamento.

* * *

Dejamos las bolsas con las compras en una de las habitaciones del lugar, en un momento Blaine se alejo de mi para hace una llamada, yo aproveche el momento para esconder su regalo dentro del closet de la habitación. Volvi a la sala y los pocos minutos Blaine regreso a mi lado

- ¿Vamos?

- ¿A donde? -pregunté

- Tu solo sígueme -me sonrió

Salimos del edificio, afuera estaba frio, pero el cielo estaba despejado, comenzamos a caminar por las calles sin un rumbo fijo, al finas llegamos hasta un parque, cubierto por la nevada de la noche anterior, aun así el camino estaba despejado, nos introducimos en el parque, a nuestra izquierda había un montón de bancas vacías y cubiertas de nieve, mire las ramas desnudas de los árboles, faroles, que ya se habian encendido, me detuve un momento para apreciar el paisaje, cerré los ojos y respire profundamente dejando que el aire helado me llenara los pulmones, era una de las sensaciones mas relajante que había experimentado en mi vida, cuando abrí los ojos vi a Blaine sonriéndome con una mirada tierna, no pude evitar devolverle el gesto, me agarro de la mano y comenzamos a correr por el camino, cuando por fin nos detuvimos yo no dejaba de sonreír nos encontrábamos en lo que parecía ser el centro del parque, un gran circulo cubierto de nieve, con algunas bancas y arboles al rededor y un pequeño estanque congelado en el centro, las ramas de los arboles contenían pequeñas luces amarillas que resplandecían

- Dios, esto es hermoso -dije casi en un suspiro

- Espera un momento

Gire mi cabeza para mirar a Blaine, el solo sonrió y dirigió su mirada al estanque, aparecieron unas cuantas personas patinando, no estaba seguro si acaban de llegar o ya estaban allí desde antes, las quede mirando unos instantes y mas personas se pusieron a patinar sobre el estanque, de pronto una música comenzó a sonar, era la melodía de un piano, no pude reconocer la canción, pero entonces la personas que se encontraban patinando comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música Era ballet, ballet sobre hielo, mi boca se abrió por la sorpresa y asombro de lo que estaba viendo, todos estaban perfectamente sincronizados e iban al compas de la música. Cuando le melodía dejo de sonar todos hicieron una reverencia y comenzaron a marcharse

- Oh por dios -dije aun sorprendido- ¿Le pagaste a un ballet completo para que hiciera esto?

Me giré para poder ver los ojos de Blaine, el me sonrió y me lance a sus brazos abrazándolo con toda la fuerza que pude, cuando por fin nos separamos note que tenia unas cuantas lagrimas cayendo por mi mejilla, me las limpie rápidamente con la mano y sonreí

- Gracias

- De nada -dijo el morocho mirándome a los ojos- pero no le pague a todo el ballet, algunos son amigos míos

En ese instante dos chicos, uno rubio un tanto mas alto que yo, y otro con el cabello castaño se acercaron a nosotros, el mas alto traía una radio en su mano, supuse que de allí había venido la música

- Kurt ellos son Nick y Jeff -indico a los dos chicos

- Hola -dije sonriendo -eso fue increíble

- Gracias -respondió el rubio

- Muchas gracias, enserio chicos, me ayudaron un montón -Blaine se dirigió al par de muchachos

- Anderson nos debes una -dijo el castaño

El castaño abrió la radio y saco de su interior un cd, lo guardo en una caja y se lo entrego a Blaine, el morocho solo sonrió y asintió Nos despedimos de ellos y regresamos por el mismo camino por el cual habíamos llegado.

* * *

Cuando estuvimos ya en el departamento, Blaine preparo algo de chocolate caliente, me dio una taza espumeante y el sostenía otra entre sus manos, nos sentamos en el sillón frente a frente

- Blaine, lo de hoy ha sido realmente hermoso -dije sonriendole

- Debo reconocer que estaba algo nervoso -se rio algo incomodo

- ¿Por que?

- Creí que podría no gustarte

- ¿Bromeas? Quien podría no amar algo así, ha sido maravilloso

- Me alegra que te haya gustado

- Por cierto, la canción era hermosa ¿Cual es?

- Uhm no creo que la conozcas

- Pues dime como se llama -insistí

- No tiene nombre

- ¿Como es eso posible?

- Por que la cree yo -dijo bajando la mirada algo ruborizado

- Blaine, ¿Hablas enserio? La melodía era perfecta

- Gracias -levanto la mirada y me sonrió- pero lo del nombre era cierto, aun no le pongo nombre

- Bueno, eso puede esperar

Cuando terminamos nuestro chocolate caliente decidimos ver una película, era una de esas películas de acción que Finn amaba, pero la verdad a mi no me entretenían demasiado, a medida que la película avanzaba me sentía mas cansado, apoye mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Blaine y me deje llevar por el sueño.

* * *

Me despertó el olor de café recién hecho, me levante de la cama y desperece, fui hasta la cocina y allí encontre a Blaine sirviendo dos tazas de café y poniendolas sobre una bandeja

- No es necesario la bandeja, ya desperté -sonreí

- Oh Kurt, no te escuche -me sonrió de vuelta- entonces aquí tiene su café señor

Me entrego la taza y comenzó a beber de su propio café, yo di unos sorbos al mio, estaba perfecto, nada mejor que un buen café por la mañana para comenzar un excelente día

- Kurt ¿Te vas a bañar?

- ¿Que? ¿Por que? -me sorprendí por su pregunta- ¿Acaso huelo mal?

- No, no es eso -rió divertido- es que tengo planes para hoy, para nosostros, y creí que te gustaria arreglarte y todo eso

- Oh ya veo... ¿Que planes?

- Sorpresa

Me sonrió, dejo la taza en el fregadero y salió de la cocina

- Yo ocuparé el baño primero -grito desde afuera

No pude evitar sonreír, termine el café, lave las tazas y me fui a la habitación para decidir que ropa debía utilizar.

* * *

Cerca de las 9 de la noche ya nos encontrábamos caminando hacia el lugar de la sorpresa, el cual Blaine aun no me decía Caminamos al rededor de media hora hasta llegar a la torre Eiffel

- Aquí es -me sonrió

Me tomo de la mano y me condujo entre las miles de personas que había allí, justo debajo de la torre Eiffel había instalado un escenario, al rededor habían miles de persona sentadas sobre mantas, Blaine busco un lugar algo apartado de la gente, pero no muy lejos del escenario, limpiamos un poco el suelo y extendimos una manta para luego sentarnos sobre ella, nuestras miradas se dirigían al escenario

- ¿Que va a haber? -pregunté haciendo un gesto hacia el escenario

- Música, una orquesta, no lo sé, no estoy muy seguro

- Mmm

- ¿Quieres comer?

Asentí volviendo mi atención hacia él, saco de la canasta un par de bocadillos, me entrego uno y comenzó a devorar el suyo. Cuando eran las 10 de la noche una gran orquesta subió al escenario, y una presentadora se planto en medio del lugar, comenzó a hablar en francés por cual no entendí lo que decía la orquesta comenzó a tocar y la mujer canto una canción lenta, al igual que cuando presento, cantaba en francés, pero aun así me dedique a disfrutar de la melodía y la armoniosa voz de la mujer.

La música siguió con diferentes cantantes hasta cerca de las 12, faltaban al rededor de 5 minutos, fue entonces cuando solo la orquesta quedo sobre el escenario, y la torre Eiffel se comenzó a iluminar, las luces se iban encendiendo de abajo hasta la punta, era un espectáculo simplemente hermoso, me quede observando maravillado el juego de las luces que parecían ir al ritmo de la música, sentí los brazos de Blaine rodeando mi cintura, acerco su boca a mi oído y susurro

- Feliz navidad Kurt

Me giré y lo mire a los ojos unos segundos, cerré mis ojos y me acerque tomando su rostro con ambas manos para unir nuestros labios, él me devolvió el beso enseguida, me separé para poder respirar, cuando mi respiración se hubo calmado me acerque a su oído

- Feliz navidad Blaine

* * *

Llegamos al apartamento cuando iban a ser las 2 de la mañana, cuando entramos Blaine no encendió la luz, lo cual me pareció extraño, cuando cerré la puerta atrás de mi Blaine cubrió mis ojos con su mano y me guió hasta la sala

- Hora de intercambiar regalos Kurt

Me obligo a sentarme en el sillón, aun con los ojos cubiertos por su mano

- No quiero que abras los ojos hasta que yo te diga ¿Ok?

Asentí mientras el sacaba su mano de mis ojos, escuche que daba unos pasos hacia la habitación, luego lo oí volver

- Esta bien, ábrelos

Obedecí sus ordenes y abrí mis ojos, lo encontré de pie frente a mi, no parecía nada especial, entonces el se movió hacia un lado y me di cuenta de lo que había atrás de él, se trataba de un gran piano negro, con un pequeño banquillo frente a las teclas, mi boca se abrió de sorpresa

- Oh por dios -fue lo único que dije

- No espera, tu regalo no es el piano -rió ante mi expresión

- ¿Entonces?

Blaine se acerco el piano y se sentó en el banquillo, él tocaría una canción para mi, me sonrió antes de darse vuelta para quedar frente a las teclas, la música comenzó a sonar y la identifique de inmediato, era Fuckin Perfect de Pink, la canción que habíamos cantado en el campamento. A mitad de la canción mis ojos no pudieron retener mas las lagrimas y las deje escapar, no dejaba de sonreír mientras lo escuchaba tocar, cuando termino dio un gran suspiro antes de darse vuelta y observarme, al ver mis lagrimas corrió a mi lado con cara de preocupación

- ¡Dios! ¿Kurt estas bien? -se arrodillo a mi lado

- Pensé que lo habías olvidado

- Jamas olvidaría algo sobre ti -me sonrió mas calmado- Espera, eso no es todo, enseguida regreso

Se fue hasta el cuarto y regreso rápidamente volvió arrodillarse frente a mi, tenia una cajita en sus manos, al fijar mi vista en la caja mis ojos se abrieron como platos, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Blaine empezó a hablar

- No, no es un anillo de compromiso -rió- es esto

Abrió la caja dejando ver un hermoso collar de plata con forma de una llave de sol, tenia pequeños brillantes en toda su figura, era hermosa

- Nos conocimos en un campamento de música y creí que este seria el regalo perfecto, nunca pensé que te volvería a ver, pero ahora estas aquí, justo frente a mi pasando la navidad conmigo

Miré el collar una vez mas y luego bese a Blaine, un beso apasionado y lleno de sentimientos, cuando me separé ambos teníamos las respiraciones agitadas

- Dios, Blaine, es hermoso -sonreí ampliamente- mi regalo no se compara a los tuyos

- Eso no importa, yo solo quería hacerte feliz esta noche -me devolvió la sonrisa- ven

El se había puesto de pie y me extiendo su mano para que hiciera lo mismo, agarre su mano y me pare, Blaine se puso atrás de mi y me coloco el collar con extrema delicadeza para luego darme un pequeño beso en el cuello, me giré y volví a besarle, sin la intención de detenerme. Mientras nos besábamos nos fuimos hasta la habitación, en el camino nos quitamos la mayoría de la ropa, cuando caímos sobre la cama solo teníamos nuestros pantalones, y entre beso y beso logramos arrancárnoslos

- Blaine -gemí cuando el moreno beso mi cuello

- Kurt... se mio esta noche... por favor

Su tono e voz era casi de suplica, olvide todo lo que no tenia que ver con Blaine y este momento, me senté sobre sus caderas y bese su cuello mientras movía mis caderas de manera lenta, haciendo que nuestras erecciones rozaran por debajo de la tela de los boxer, Blaine gimió ante mi movimiento, volví a besar sus labios, baje mi mano hasta la cinturilla de boxer, y sin dudarlo metí la mano y rodee su miembro, el morocho frente esto abrió su boca y aproveche el momento para introducir mi lengua, comencé a subir y bajar mi mano por toda su longitud, podía oír los gemidos ahogados de Blaine en nuestro beso, cuando por fin deje de devorar sus labios Blaine se acerco a mi oreja

- Kurt, te necesito

- Hazlo -respondí con voz ronca

El morocho reacciono frente a mis palabras, y volvió a besarme, logrando que ahora yo quedara abajo, se deshizo de nuestros boxers quedando completamente desnudos, comenzó a besar mi torso y dando pequeños mordisco, no pude evitar gemir, Blaine llego hasta mis caderas y dejo una delicada linea de besos, sentí su boca al rededor de mi miembro, jadee fuertemente y Blaine solo movía su cabeza hacia abajo y hacia arriba repetidamente, me aferre con fuerza a las sabanas

- B-Blaine -gemí

El morocho alejo su boca de mi erección, recorrió el camino de besos que había dejado por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi cuello, donde dejo otro montón de besos y mordiscos

- ¿Que quieres Kurt? -me dijo con voz ronca

- Dios, te quiero adentro mio

Él solo sonrió ante mi respuesta, se alejo de mi y se acerco a la mesita junto a la cama, abrió el cajón y saco de su interior un preservativo y lubricante, Blaine se puso el preservativo y unto dos de sus dedos en el lubricante, no pude evitar abrir los ojos como platos, al parecer el morocho se dio cuenta de mi reacción, volvió acercase a mi

- Kurt... -dijo cerca de mi oído- ¿No eres virgen verdad?

- ¿Que? No, no lo soy

- Entonces no hay problema si hago esto

Blaine introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi interior, al sentirlo jadee fuertemente, él comenzó a mover el dedo en mi interior, no dejo que pasara mucho rato cuando introdujo el segundo, mis gemidos eran ahora mas fuertes, Blaine jugaba con sus dedos en mi interior, sin previo aviso saco sus dedos de mi y no pude evitar gruñí Blaine sonrió perversamente frente a mi reacción, posiciono su miembro en mi entrada y volvió a besarme, alejo sus labios unos cuantos centímetros de su boca para poder hablar

- Te quiero Kurt, no sabes cuanto te quiero

El morocho entro por completo en mi, me arquee contra su pecho, mi respiración estaba agitada, no dejaba de jadear, Blaine comenzó a mover sus caderas cada vez mas rapido, sus embestidas golpeaban en el punto preciso que me hacia delirar de placer, nuestros labios volvieron unirse de forma desesperada, tratando de obtener todo del otro

- Bl-Blaine -jadee mientras seguía con su movimiento de caderas

Sentí una de sus manos al rededor mi miembro, comenzó a masturbarme, ya podía sentir el cosquilleo del orgasmo llegar. Blaine aumento la velocidad del movimiento de su mano, logrando que me corriera sobre mi pecho, ensuciando tambien a Blaine. El morocho frente a esto aumento la fuerza y velocidad de sus embestidas, después de unas cuantas embestidas mas se vino en mi interior. Se dejo caer sobre mi, se retiro cuidadosamente de mi interior, se deshizo del preservativo, se recostó en la cama, me levante y me acosté a su lado, nos quedamos mirando a los ojos unos segundos

- ¿No te arrepentirás de nada mañana verdad? -me pregunto mientras acariciaba mi mejilla suavemente

- Claro que no

- Ta quiero Kurt

Me dio un suave beso y se acomodo en la cama

- Buenas noches Kurt

- Descansa Blaine

Nos sonreímos por ultima vez y luego nos dejamos llevar por el sueño y el agotamiento.

* * *

**Parque al que fueron: http:(/)(/) . (/)2013(/)01(/) ** (Deben quitar los paréntesis no encontré otra foto del arque, pero podrán tener una idea c:)

**Canción del ballet: http:(/)(/) .com(/)watch?v=Y3K4nIm6BWM**

**Torre Eiffel iluminada: http:(/)(/) .com(/)watch?v=DL0C2o6TVAw**

**Canción que toco Blaine: http:(/)(/) .com(/)watch?v=2Ao4ZjDkajs**

**Segundo regalo de Blaine: http:(/)(/) .com(/)images(/)48313780(/)9477_468348619895620_726952911_n_ **(es el que parece ser de plata)

**Espero que les haya gustado :) Y bueno, no sé si la escena hot (1313 xd) haya quedado buena ._. espero que si C:**

**Dejen sus comentarios/opiniones son importantes para mi3 Gracias!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13.**

Rodee sobre la cama con una gran sonrisa en mi cara, que se borró casi al instante al sentir la ausencia de Blaine, abrí los ojos solo para comprobar que él no estuviera allí, mire alrededor en la habitación, tampoco estaba, me puse de pie con una punzada de dolor en mi entrada

- Oh dios

Me queje en un leve gemido, escucha unas risas desde la puerta, me gire para fulminar a Blaine con la mirada, a lo cual solo rió mas fuerte, se acerco a mi y me rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura

- ¿Te duele mucho? -Preguntó mientras apoyaba su barbilla en mi hombro

- Cállate

Blaine volvió a soltar una pequeña risita y dejo un suave beso en mi cuello, se alejo de mi para volver al marco de la puerta

- Agradece que es invierno y puedes usar bufandas

- ¿Que?

No entendía a que se refería, hasta que caí en la cuenta de que lo mas probable es que tendría el cuello lleno de marcas, corrí al baño y me mire en el espejo, efectivamente, mi cuello estaba lleno de pequeñas y numerosas marcas moradas

- ¡Blaine!

Lo regañe desde el baño, pude oír su risa alejarse por el pasillo, no pude evitar volver a sonreír mientras acaricia de manera delicada mi cuello.

* * *

Luego de una extensa ducha Blaine y yo desayunamos en un silencio lleno de sonrisas y miradas. Una vez terminado el desayuno me dedique a lavar los platos mientras el morocho comenzaba a guardar su ropa en las maletas, cuando todo estuvo limpio en la cocina muy uní a él guardado mi propia ropa

- Creo que necesito otra maleta

- ¿Por que? -preguntó Blaine

- Por que regreso con mas ropa de la que venia

Bromee riendo, Blaine se limito a negar con la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro. Estuvimos alrededor de una hora guardando y limpiando todo en el apartamento de él. Una vez todo terminado nos dirigimos a fuera del edificio con las manos entrelazadas a la espera del taxi que nos llevaría al aeropuerto.

* * *

El viaje de regreso a casa me había dejado agotado, así que cuando Blaine me dejo en la puerta de mi departamento, lo único que ansiaba era poder tirarme a mi cama y dormir por un par de días. Pero en cuanto abrí la puerta mis planes de descansar se vieron interrumpidos por la de mi querida amiga Rachel

- ¡Kurt! -chilló y se abalanzo sobre mi- ¿Donde estuviste? ¡Me tenias preocupada!

- Te envié un mensaje Rachel

- Un mensaje diciendo "Me voy toda la semana" no me tranquiliza para nada ¿Por que no me llamaste? ¿Tan ocupado estuviste?

- No podia llamarte desde donde estaba -me encogí de hombro y comencé a caminar hacia mi habitación

- ¿Por que? ¿Estuviste en la montaña o algo por el estilo?

- No, claro que no es eso

- ¿Entonces donde estabas? ¿Y con quien? -preguntó Rachel siguiéndome por el pasillo

- ¡Estuve en París! Con Blaine

- ¿¡Que!?

Rachel tenia la mandíbula casi por el piso y los ojos abiertos como platos, me reí ante su expresión, puse mi mano bajo su barbilla y la cerré, la morena reacciono por esto, ya sabia que volvería a llenarme de preguntas

- ¿Con Blaine? ¿Toda la semana? ¿Como pagaste el pasaje? ¿Blaine te invito? ¿Como es que no me dijiste que ibas a París? ¿Por que...?

- Rachel -la interrumpí- Estoy cansada, luego hablamos

Le di un beso en la frente y cerré la puerta de mi cuarto, me lance sobre mi cama y al instante fui arrastrado al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Cuando desperté aun estaba oscuro, busque mi teléfono entre mi ropa, eran las 4:30 A.M. me había acostumbrado al horario en París, lo cual era un gran problema ya que en un par de días debía volver a clases, justo después de año nuevo, solté un gran suspiro y me quede mirando hacia la nada, no tenia ni rastros de sueño y ya no me encontraba cansado, pero era las 4:30 A.M. y no tenia nada que hacer, estaba muy aburrido, y la idea de llamar a Blaine cruzó por mi cabeza, lo mas probable es que él también se encontrará despierto, marque su numero y sonó un par de veces antes de que contestara

- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? -me preguntó con una suave risa

- De hecho ya dormí, pero me acostumbre al horario de París

- Lo sé, eso es lo malo de hacer ese viaje

- Muero de aburrimiento

- Haz algo, escucha música, ve una película

- No puedo, Rachel está durmiendo, no puedo despertarla

- Ven a mi departamento, vivo solo y podemos hacer todo el ruido que queramos

- No tengo idea donde vives...

- Te espero afuera de tu edificio en 10 minutos ¿Esta bien?

- Esta bien

Afirme y terminé la llamada. Me puse de pie y me cambie de ropa lo mas rápido que pude, arregle un poco mi cabello, tome las llaves y le escribí una nota a Rachel para que no se preocupara por mi. Cuando salí del edificio allí estaba esperándome Blaine, le sonreí y el me extendió su mano para que la tomara, cosa que hice de inmediato.

Luego de caminar algunas calles ya nos encontrábamos en el departamento de Blaine, que por cierto estaba muy bien decorado, deje mi abrigo colgado junto al suyo

- ¿Quieres un café? -me pregunto dirigiéndose a la cocina

- ¿Puede ser chocolate caliente?

- Claro, siéntate en el sofá mientras

Obedecí a Blaine y me acurruque en un rincón del sillón, mientras observaba a Blaine moviéndose por la cocina preparando dos tazas de chocolate caliente, unos minutos mas tarde el morocho se unió a mi en el sofá entregándome una taza con lo que le había pedido

- ¿Descansaste lo suficiente?

- Sí, ya no me siento agotado por el viaje

- Gracias Kurt -me dijo sonriendo

- ¿Por que?

- Por darme una de las mejores navidades de mi vida.

* * *

Pasamos el resto del tiempo haciendo diferentes cosas, viendo peliculas, jugando vídeo juego he incluso bailamos un poco. Alrededor de las 5 de la tarde decidí que ya era hora de volver a casa, necesitaba darme una buena ducha, y lo mas probable es que si no regresaba a Rachel terminaría dándole un infarto.

Cuando estuve en mi apartamento me di cuenta de que Rachel aun no había llegado, algo muy bueno ya que aun no quería hablar con mi morena amiga, amo a Rachel, pero a veces es simplemente desesperante.

Luego de una larga y relajante ducha me vestí y me senté frente a mi espejo para comenzar con mi pequeño ritual de cremas, pero mi paz no duró mucho, oí la puerta abrirse y los pasos de Rachel dirigirse directo a mi cuarto

- Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, ahora no podrás escaparte de mi, empieza a hablar -dijo parada en la entrada de mi recamara con los brazos en su cintura

- Esta bien, pero cálmate

Rachel se sentó en la esquina de mi cama mientras yo seguía frente al espejo contándole todo lo que había sucedido en la semana, por supuesto omitiendo algunos detalles como el sexo y esas cosas.

- Entonces tuviste una excelente semana

- Si

Respondí sonriendo y acariciando el collar que Blaine me había obsequiado, no me lo había sacado ni un solo instante, pero normalmente quedaba oculto bajo la ropa que traía, al parecer mi amiga no había notado que lo tenia hasta que yo se lo mencione

- ¿Y como es que Blaine pago los pasajes?

- No lo sé, tiene mucho dinero supongo -me encogí de hombros

- Kurt no crees que es un poco extraño

- ¿Que cosa?

- Todo esto, te encuentras con él después de años, gasta un montón de dinero por un viaje a Francia y a ti ni siquiera de te preocupa de donde obtuvo el dinero

- ¿Que quieres decir Rach?

- Lo que quiero decir es que no lo conoces Kurt ¿Quien es Blaine? -me quede callado ante su pregunta- No me mal interpretes, estoy feliz de que te hayas encontrado con él y haga todas estas cosas por ti, pero no creo que lo conozcas lo suficiente y ya estas muy pegado a él

Me quede en un silencio absoluto, no sabia que responder, Rachel se puso de pie me beso la cabeza y me dejo solo en mi habitación. Rachel tenia razón, Blaine y yo no nos conocíamos solo tenia el recuerdo del adolescente de 16 años que conocí en un campamento de verano, pero ahora han pasado 5 años y la gente cambia ¿No?. Me fui a la cama sin poder dejar de pensar en todo lo que me había dicho mi amiga sobre Blaine.

* * *

**Queridos lectores, perdón por la demora, intentaré actualizar mas seguido de ahora en adelante :)**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me dejan, de verdad que los aprecio mucho.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y espero sus comentarios :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14.**

La alarma del despertador comenzó a sonar y al instante la apague, no había logrado dormir nada en toda la noche. Maldita Rachel Berry y su habilidad de hacerme dudar. Me levante sin ganas y fui directo al baño, me dí una ducha rápida y regresé a mi cuarto a vestirme, pude oír como mi compañera se levantaba en ese minuto. Me encontraba en la cocina preparando un buen tazón de café cuando Rachel hizo presencia

- Buenos días Kurt -llego a mi lado- ¿Podrías darme un poco de ese café?

- Si claro

Ella me extendió su taza y le serví un poco de café, regrese la cafetera a su lugar y fui a descansar al sofá mientras bebia mi café, a los pocos segundos despues Rachel se sentó a mi lado

- ¿Mala noche?

- No pude dormir nada -respondí

- ¿Se puede saber por que?

- Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste respecto a Blaine...

- ¿Sabes que tengo razón verdad?

- Si, lo sé -admití con un suspiro

- Debes hablar con él

- Lo haré, lo prometo

- Solo me preocupo por ti Kurt

- Sí, ya lo sé, y sabes que te quiero Rach -sonreí ligeramente

Ella me respondió con una sonrisa, se puso de pie y dejo la taza en el lava vajillas, se puso su abrigo y tomo su cartera

- Ya me voy, necesito pasar a comprar unas cosas antes del ensayo de hoy

- Por cierto ¿Cuando se estrena la obra?

- En una semana, te conseguiré entradas en primera fila y puedes llevar un acompañante

- No esperaba menos de mi gran estrella de Brodway

- Adiós Kurtie, te quiero

Me dedico una sonrisa y luego abandono el departamento, yo me quede allí otros minutos bebiendo mi café con toda la calma del mundo.

* * *

Iba rumbo a mi clase de baile, estaba revisando uno de los guiones para otra de mis clases, así que no fue mucha la sorpresa cuando choque contra alguien, eso suele ser algo habitual en mi últimamente

- Disculpa

Dije sin levantar la vista, iba a seguir mi camino pero sentí como me tiraban del suéter que traía, me gire para ver a la persona con la que había chocado y no pude evitar que mi boca se abriera al igual que mis ojos

- ¿Blaine? -él solo rió

- Hola Kurt ¿Como estas?

- ¿Que haces aquí?

- Lo siento, estoy retrasado, nos vemos Kurt

Se fue caminando por el pasillo despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano. Cuando logre salir del estado de sorpresa saque mi teléfono y envié un mensaje

"Blaine Anderson, explícame que haces aquí, ahora. -K"

* * *

Por supuesto, Blaine había decidido ignorar mis mensajes de texto, así que pase el resto del día preguntándome que hacia él en NYADA.

Al terminar las clases decidí pasar por el café en cual Blaine trabajaba, odiaba quedarme con la duda, pero para mi sorpresa el no se encontraba trabajando hoy, así que seguí mi camino a casa.

En cuanto abrí la puerta del apartamento me encontré con un gran traje de plumas rosas, lo hice a un lado con cuidado y entré. El departamento estaba lleno de trajes, telas y personas moviéndose de un lado a otro, busque a Rachel con la mirada, la encontré cerca de la cocina hablando con un sujeto calvo, me acerque a ella y la tome del brazo para apartarla un poco

-Rachel Barbra Berry ¿Que esta pasando aquí?

- Vaya al fin apareces Kurt

- ¿Por qué el departamento esta lleno de personas extrañas?

- Ellos son parte del equipo de la obra

- ¿Y por que están aquí?

- Por que el lugar donde guardábamos todo esto tuvo una fuga de agua y el lugar quedo inundado, necesitábamos guardar los trajes en algún lugar, y al parecer nuestro apartamento era el lugar mas cercano disponible ¿No estas enojado verdad?

- No, solo que debiste haberme avisado antes

- Lo siento, lo olvide por completo

- Tranquila -le sonrió para tranquilizarla un poco- Ahora, estoy agotado, me iré a mi cuarto ¿También esta lleno de cosas?

- Oh no, claro que no, les dije que no se metieran allí

- Gracias por el detalle

Rodé los ojos divertido y me fui a mi habitación, y tal como había dicho Rachel, este se encontraba libre de todos esos trajes.

* * *

El despertador comenzó a sonar y yo gruñí molesto, los amigos de mi amiga se quedaron hasta tarde trabajando en los trajes, y eso incluía un montón de ruido que no me dejo dormir absolutamente nada. Me levante y me arregle para ir a clases, Rachel estaba durmiendo felizmente sobre su cama, la fulmine con la mirada, odiaba cuando la gente no me dejaba dormir, me preparé un café y salí del apartamento.

El día había avanzado tranquilamente, aun que me costo un poco concentrarme en clases debido a la falta de sueño, tuve que beber varios cafés durante el día para mantenerme despierto, pero ya era la ultima clase del día y luego podría ir a descansar, claro, si el equipo de la obra se dignan a ser mas silenciosos. Mi ultima clase correspondía a arte interpretativa, en otras palabras nos enseñan a tocar algunos instrumentos. Llegue al salón correspondiente y me senté en un rincón de la sala, el maestro aun no llegaba, aproveche de apoyar mi cabeza contra la mesa y descansar algunos minutos, mientras el resto de los alumnos ingresaban

- Bueno tardes alumnos

Ese era el profesor, pero su voz sonaba extraña, quizás estaba resfriado, pero no me di el lujo de levantar la cabeza y averiguar si eso era verdad o no, estaba demasiado cansado, pronto me dormiría, no es lo correcto, pero no hay nada de malo si lo hago una vez, mientras el profesor no me llame la atención... quizás podría tener algo de suerte el día de hoy y pasar desapercibido...

- Sr. Hummel ¿Podría usted despertar?

Y allí esta, claramente la suerte no esta de mi lado el día de hoy, levante la cabeza y abrí los ojos para encontrarme con Blaine al frente del salón, me senté rápidamente y lo miré con los ojos como platos, la sonrisa que tenia se hizo a un mas grande, se apoyo contra el escritorio y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho

- Muy bien, ahora que todos están despiertos -la clase soltó una risita- Me presento, soy Blaine Anderson, estudie en Julliard y seré su profesor lo que queda del semestre, debido a que su antiguo profesor tuvo que viajar fuera del país. Me dijeron que estaban trabajando con el piano ¿Es cierto eso? -la clase asintió y yo aun seguía en estado de shock- Entonces, vamos, vayan tomen sus instrumentos y comencemos

Me pare de la silla algo nervioso, me tropecé un par de veces camino al armario donde se guardaban los instrumentos debido al sueño y el hecho de que Blaine sea mi nuevo profesor, fui el ultimo en llegar al armario y el piano que necesitaba se encontraba en lo alto de una repisa, intente alcanzarlo pero no lo logré, resignado suspire y me di la vuelta para ir a pedir ayuda a un compañero mas alto, pero me encontré muy de cerca con el rostro de Blaine

- Kurt. -me sonrió-

- Blaine.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- S-si

Respondí algo nervioso, no sé que pasa ¡Parezco un estúpido adolescente! Blaine se giro y de un rincón saco una pequeña escalerita, se subió en ella y saco el piano entregándomelo en las manos, volvió a guardar la escalera y se acerco a mi

- Regresemos a clases

Me dio un corto beso en los labios y salió del armario, yo lo seguí y regrese a mi asiento. Deje el piano sobre la mesa e intente concentrarme en la clase, Blaine estaba de espalda al curso, y no podía evitar mirar lo bien que se veía su trasero en esos pantalones rojos... y oh dios, se ve irresistible

- ¿Kurt? ¿Estas bien? -una chica de la clase me hablo

- S-si ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Por que estas rojo ¿Seguro que no tienes fiebre?

- No te preocupes, estoy bien -le sonreí e intente esconder mi rostro

Maldito Blaine Anderson y el efecto que causa en mi.

* * *

**Perdón por no actualizar antes, pero regrese a clases y estoy ajustándome a mi nuevo horario. Pero quiero dejar claro que no abandonaré ninguno de mis fics, aun que me demore un poco (bastante) en actualizar los terminaré, es mi deber(?)  
**

**Ahora, respecto al capitulo... ****Blaine es un sexy profesor... ¿Quien quiere un profesor así? Obivamente, Kurt Hummel xd **

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que me dejan, me alegran el día y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, muchas gracias.**

**Sin nada mas que decir, hasta la próxima actualización :)**


End file.
